Resident Evil : Mortalus
by GateTraveler
Summary: Reedited with new chapter Chris thought Claire would be safe far away in Australia but he was far from wrong. A mysterious stranger appears on Claire's doorstep with information about a new B.O.W.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil : Mortalus**

Authors notes: Okay we shall start with the boring stuff. No I do not own Resident evil or any of the character featured in this fan fic... May be a few villain but that is it.  
  
Boring stuff over: Alright this is my 3rd fan fiction but the only one I have dared to post and my first Resident Evil fic to boot. I've played all the games (Except Survivor) and read all the books. I'm going to say that every things works if not through plot holes then there is just one big long explanation for every thing that I do not wanna get into.  
  
I hope you people like it!  
  
One more thing for the few of you who have not read the books... I'll explain the 3 characters from the books I have used.  
  
**Mr. Trent**: a mysterious man who has helped the S.T.A.R.S out on several occasions. He is very mysterious and knows a lot about Umbrella.  
  
**David Trapp**: Leader of The S.T.A.R.S Exeter unit in Maine. He is calm and collected. He also has a British accent  
  
**John Andrews**: The only other surviving member of S.T.A.R.S Exeter. He is the vehicle specialist for the Exeter. John is very well build and has a weird sense of humor.  
  
--- Laura (Kad) Kaist  
  
"Nooo Chris. He is too dangerous. Please stay back. NOOO!"  
  
Chris looks back at Claire and shakes his head before he charges at Mr. X with a shotgun at the ready. Mr. X raises his arms and delivers the fatal blow that ends Mr. Redfield's life as if it was nothing. Chris's sister watches in horror as she suddenly notices she is all alone. No help will be coming. She turns and tries to run but she is frozen in place. Mr. X turns and advances towards. He leans down ready to charge then the world starts to spins and barks echo in the distance.  
  
Claire opens her eyes to find, her dog Dodger staring her in the face.. It was all just a dream. She is safe in bed and there is no BOWS any were.  
  
"Dodger get off of me" Claire moans and pushes her furry friend off of her. 

Dodger jumps down and stares up at his owner with a big doggy grin on his face. Claire slowly gets up and looks down at the dog and sighs.  
  
"Another bad dream thanks for waking me up buddy" Claire remarks and pets Dodger behind the ear.  
  
_Claire Redfield a 19 year old collage student that one day stumbled across a horrific disaster, caused by a company known as Umbrella, while looking for her brother Chris Redfield, of S.T.A.R.S alpha team member in Raccoon city. She is one of only 5 survivors that left the Raccoon city after the disaster. She barely made it out alive along with Sherry Birkin and Leon S. Kennedy. That one day changed her life, and put her on Umbrella hit list for knowing too much_.  
  
Claire yawns and getting up from her bed, and looks down at her dog.  
  
"You wanna go out side don't you" Claire asked.  
  
Dodger begins to jump around telling Claire that he wanted to go out side. Claire smiled at the dogs antics then got up to go let him out.  
  
_After Raccoon she and Leon joined up with S.T.A.R.S. bravo rookie Rebecca Chambers, and her allies S.T.A.R.S. exter David Trapp and John Andrews. They all had planned to go to __Europe__ to join up with Chris and his team, but a mysterious man that called himself Mr. Trent told them he had a much bigger plan in mind for them. They had the chance to get a book that held all of Umbrella secret passwords and such, because the owner of the book was in a mostly unfinished Umbrella factory. It sapposta be an easy job that proved not that easy.  
_  
Dodger bolted out side as soon as Claire opened the door a wide enough for him to get through. Claire leaned back against the door fame thinking about her dream and what it meant.  
  
_In the end they managed to get the book but only after surviving Umbrella's B.O.W.S. and guards. With the book in hand they headed to __Europe__ and Claire got some information that said Chris was at an Umbrella factory in __Paris__. She got caught after she took out a part of the factory while trying to escape Umbrella guards.  
_  
Dodger with business done, He trotted back up to his master. Claire looks down at her watch and realized she has enough time for a morning jog before she has to head off to college.  
  
"So... Wanna go for a jog boy?" Claire asked looking down at her dog.  
  
Dodger ears perk up and he barks his answer. A smile appears on Claire's face and she runs inside to get on her jogging outfit with Dodger at her heels.  
  
_She was taken to __Rockfort__Island__, but was released after the island was attacked by an unknown party. The attack had unleashed the virus that she had first encountered in __Raccoon__City__. Most of the people stationed on the island had turned into zombies forcing Claire to try and survive yet, another T-virus spill this time on an island. The island was no walk in the park. Danger was every where but she managed to find someone to help her along the way. A prisoner as well Steve Burnside.  
_  
Claire quickly got ready. Dodger seemed to be getting more excited by the minute. After Claire was ready, she quickly put Dodger on his leash and opened the door. Dodger literally pulled Claire out the door and out onto the street.  
  
"Calm down Dodger. We're not in a rush" Claire said to Dodger.  
  
Dodger looked at Claire and waged his tail. Claire shook her head then allowed herself to get pulled by Australian sheep dog.  
  
_Steve was a bit of an ego at first, but after Claire saved him from a trap involving Golden Lugers. He soon warmed up to her. He was an invaluable hero and saved Claire on several occasions. After searching the island they found a way out and attempted to fly off into the sunset, but the leader of the Rockfort base, Alfred Ashford, took control of there plane and sent them to Antarctic base. Antarctic had its own challenges but Claire and Steve blew through them and found a way out at last. But the victory was short lived and soon Alexia recaptured the two teens.  
_  
Dodger jumps took his time to sniff every thing. The morning was crisp and cool and Claire could tell it was going to be a great day. The pair enjoyed there time out side before returning the way they had come. Claire did have to go to school today after all.  
  
_Claire was left K.O.ed under a flight of stairs. But unknown to her, Chris had come to Rockfort then moved on the Antarctic base to save his younger sister. Chris found Claire cocooned in some unknown matter under the stairs of a replica of the original mansion he first encountered Umbrella in. Chris removed his sister from the cocoon and cured her of her poison. But the siblings got separated after they started to look for Steve. Claire explored the new area of the base and soon found Steve at the end of a long hall way.  
_  
Claire returned home and got ready for college. She collected her homework and got some left over pizza from last night for her breakfast. At breakfast she reviewed her notes for the test with Dodger staring up at her for a piece of pizza.  
  
"Well Dodger I'm off to school. You will wait for me after school right?" Claire asked her dog even if she knew he would be waiting there for her.  
  
_Claire quickly ran to Steve's side but he soon turned into a monster and attacked her. Claire ran for her life but was captured by Alexia's tentacle. The monster Steve moved in for the kill but at the last minute he remembered his promise to protect Claire and hit the tentacle instead. The tentacle recoiled and lashed out. Sending the axe that Steve held into him, giving Steve a huge gash in his side. Claire rushed to Steve side only to watch him die. With Steve last breath he told Claire of his feeling for her and that he loved her. Claire watched him died then with tears in her eyes she told her brother that she was locked in the room and that he should set off the self destruction system.  
_  
Claire flicked open the garage door letting the light of the morning reflect off her motorcycle. She smiled to her self and placed her lab top computer and her book bag into the bags on the side of her cycle. She got on to the bike and let the engine warm up a bit before she took off. The feel of the open road washing her worries away.  
  
_Chris did as he was told and activated the system. Claire with one last look at Steve, she quickly left the room to meet up with Chris. But Alexia would not let them leave so easy. After they activated the Linear Launcher, Chris told Claire to run for it. She did as she was told but was captured by her brother's enemy Albert Wesker. Chris showed up again and told Claire to run. Again Claire did as she was told and waited for Chris at the plane he used to get there. Chris kept his promise to Claire and returned to the plane and they made it out just in time.  
  
_Claire arrived at her school a little late. She quietly entered the lecture hall and no one noticed her. The teacher was boring as ever but Claire pay attention as best she could. In Claire's next class the whole time was dedicated to taking the test. Claire knew most of it and handed it in ahead of time. The teacher told her she could leave for home and Claire was more then happy too.  
  
_After every thing settled Chris told Claire to try and live a normal life and return to college. Claire didn't want to but she really had no choice. Chris moved Claire to __Australia__ and got her a small apartment and a new school. Claire has been trying to live a normal life, but after all that has happened to her it is hard. Claire doesn't have any friends besides the dog that followed her home one night after a long jog. Claire tries her best to put Steve and Umbrella out of her mind. She always finds herself carrying a pistol with her at all times to protect herself if any Umbrella soldiers should find her. Her dreams still remind her of the horror she has endured. Soon she will find her self fighting Umbrella once more.  
_  
Claire smiles as she parks her motorcycle. All in all it has been a good day for the young Ms. Redfield. Claire reaches her apartment then notices the door is unlocked. Claire heart skips a beat and she quickly takes the pistol out of her pocket. She opens the door and Dodger greets her in his normal way like nothing is wrong but there is. A man in a black trench coat sits in her living room grinning at her.


	2. Chapter 2

((Second Chapter Enjoy and that is all I gotta say! ~ Laura ((Kad)) Kaist))

Claire quickly raises her pistol and points it at the man.  
  
"Who are you?" Claire demands.  
  
The man stands up and raises his hands. "Put your weapon down Ms. Redfield. I'm a friend" the mysterious man remarks.  
  
Claire slowly lowers the pistol but only points it at the ground. The man smiles again and advances closer. Claire glares at him and raises it again signaling him not to come any closer.  
  
"Who are you and why did you brake in?" Claire asks.  
  
"To speak with you Ms. Redfield, I shall remain nameless but I know your brother is part of the anti-umbrella team and you wish to be too. I also know that you are also a kind soul and I'm here sorta to repay a you for your kindness" The man said calmly.  
  
"Repay..? What did I do?" Claire said looking at the man confused.  
  
"I would tell you but if I do. They might find out who I am, and I'm technically dead. Here this should be of interest of you" The man states before he handed Claire a large brown envelope.  
  
Claire took the envelope putting her pistol away for the moment, the man obviously ment no harm but Claire still was a bit on edge. Claire looked back at the man and he nodded in return to her.  
  
"Now I must take my leave... Fair well Ms. Redfield. Look at the disk before you look at the file it would be in your best interests" The man said calmly before turned and left out the door.  
  
Claire opened the envelope to find a disk and a folder just as the man said. "Wait...? He is gone" Claire said as he looked down the barren hallway.  
  
Claire looked down at Dodger and sighed. She closed the door and locked it, happy to hear the click of the deadbolt sliding into place. Claire sat down on her couch and took her lab top out from her school stuff and powered it on. Dodger jumped up on the couch and placed his head on her right leg. When the computer was ready Claire removed the disk from envelope and slid it into the computers hard drive.  
  
"Shall we see what our mysterious friend gave us?" Claire said and looked down at her furry friend.  
  
Suddenly the computer flashed and the disk opened itself. A file came up labeled in bold red print 'White-Umbrella Research Laboratory Nexter Island. Subject: Mortalus the new top of the line B.O.W.' Claire eyes widen and she began to read.  
  
"This report will be sent out to all laboratory concerning B.O.W. research and development. Mortalus is the newest creation of Dr. Jared Kayton. It is a state of the art assassin that shows promise in finally getting rid of the S.T.A.R.S. Using all the battle information we have gathered on S.T.A.R.S. Dr. Kayton has constructed a better bio-weapon to take out the rebels. We all know of Nemesis failure and Dr. Kayton believes he has solved all the problems the Nemesis had. Mortalus has been trained with actual combat data we have gathered from the S.T.A.R.S. and is very effective at finding weak points in each of the members' combat techniques. It also has the ability to change into any one it deems worthy, making it able to go any where to seek out its target. We are quite proud of its abilities and it will be completed in around 2 weeks. Any combat data you wish to add to Mortalus will be welcomed. Please delete this e-mail after reading it and wipe it from your data base. White Umbrella Research Laboratory, Nexter Island department"  
  
Claire was left speechless. She quickly scrolled up to the top of the letter again to read the letter once more. Umbrella was making B.O.W.S to hunt down her brother and his team? This was almost unreal. Claire checked the date. The letter had been sent out 3 days ago. Claire quickly got to her feet and ran for the phone. She had to tell her brother what was going on and now! Claire fumbled with the address book and found the newest number to her brother's safe house, and with speed she never knew she had she dialed the number. A man with a low voice answered.  
  
"Who is it?" He demanded.  
  
"It's Claire. Barry is it you?" Claire asked.  
  
There was almost a sigh of relief on the other side. It was Barry Burton, Chris's old partner.  
  
"Claire? Is every thing alright you sound worried" Barry said calmly.  
  
"No I'm afraid not. I came home and there was this man and he gave me an envelope.. And there is this new top of the line bow and he is coming after us" Claire said swiftly almost in a panic.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa... Calm down Claire, one at time. A man came into you apartment?" Barry said  
  
Claire took at deep breath to calming herself. "Yeah I don't know who it was. But he said he was a friend and gave me an envelope. In the envelope there was a disk with an e-mail that explained the new B.O.W. that Umbrella has created. It's called Mortalus and it is just like Nemesis but its better. Alot Better" Claire said slowly, trying not to sound too freaked out.  
  
"Mortalus? It's like Nemesis how?" Barry asked  
  
"It's trained to hunt S.T.A.R.S down it has our combat data and can change itself to look like any one it wants" Claire said after taking a deep breath.  
  
There was some talking on the other side of the phone. Claire leaned against the wall and looked at Dodger. There was some shuffling on the other side of the phone and Chris's voice replaced Barry's.  
  
"Claire, are you alright?" Chris said in a worried tone  
  
"Yes Chris I'm fine. But I'm worried about you guys. We have to stop this Mortalus before it is born!" Claire said and starched Dodger behind the ear.  
  
"I don't care Claire, your cover is blown and I gotta get you out of there. I'm going to send for a flight for you to get out of there as soon as possible. What I want you to do now is go pack your stuff and wait for me to call again. Understood?" Chris said still with the same worried tone.  
  
"Alright Chris I'll do that. What should I do about Dodger?" Claire asked.  
  
"Dodger..? Oh, you mean that dog you found. Well Um I'll see if I can get a flight so you can take him with you but I can't make any promises" Chris said sounding like his was in a hurry.  
  
Claire heart sank. She did not wanna leave Dodger, the dog grew on her and she loved it. She petted Dodger behind the ear again.  
  
"Okay Chris I'll get ready Bye" Claire said quietly  
  
"I'll talk to you as soon as I can" Chris said then hung up the phone.  
  
Claire hung up her end of the phone and pulled herself onto her feet. She looked around her apartment then looked at Dodger.  
  
"Come on Dodger, we should go get pack" Claire said in a monotone voice.  
  
Claire got her stuff together packing most of her stuff into her school bag. All of her school stuff she just dumped on her bed. Claire rushed to get every thing packed, her mind was running at a mile per minute. She wondered what was going to happen to her and who the man that visited her really was. Claire sat down for a minute to think, but the minutes faded quickly into a half an hour. Dodger was the one that woke Claire up from her daydream when he whined and rubbed his wet nose into Claire's arm. Claire got to her feet and finished packing stuff into her bag and headed down stairs to collect her lab-top.  
  
Claire collected her lab-top then noticed the envelope sitting on her coffee table. She grabbed it then remembered that there was a file with in it. She opened the envelope and reached for the file when the phone rang again. Claire sighed and put the envelope into her bag and went for the phone, instead of investigating the envelope. It could wait after all.  
  
"Hello?" Claire asked.  
  
"Claire we found you a ride over here, Leon going to get you at the South Lake Park airport. He is on the plane right now and is going to be there in the morning at around 4:00 am. Claire you have to be there waiting for him, He is going to take you and Dodger and your bike on the plane with him. Alright"  
  
"Yeah sure Chris I'm packed and ready to go" Claire said  
  
"Alright little sis I want you to head to bed now. You will have a long day tomorrow. Now Claire go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow" Chris said.  
  
"Alright Chris I'm going. I'm going" Claire said smiling to herself.  
  
"Good night Claire" Chris said and hung up the phone.  
  
Claire looked at Dodger and sighed. "Come on boy lets go set the alarm clock and get to bed" Claire said to Dodger, then headed off to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

((Yeah I know it's short…. What do you want me to do about it… I'm a horrible editor))

**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…  
**  
Claire turned over in her bed and put the pillow over her head. "Dodger, make it stop. Please" Claire whined.  
  
Dodger barked in tune with the alarm clock and jumped all over Claire telling her it was time to get up. Claire sighed knowing she did have to get up and meet Leon at the airport. With the alarm clock turned off and let Dodger outside Claire quickly got ready to go. She got up at 3:00 and it would take her a half an hour to get to the airport and she wanted to be there early so he had about 10 minutes to get ready before she hit the road. Claire got ready in record time and loaded up every thing. She called Dodger and he hopped onto the bike and sat in front of her.  
  
It took them 36 minutes exactly to get to the airport. Leon's plane had not showed up. In fact no planes had showed up that morning before Claire got there. Claire spotted the lights of a slowly moving plane shown on the runway that belonging to a small cargo plane not two long after she had arrived. The plane came to a stop and Claire drove up to it just as it stopped. The cockpit door opened and a handsome young man with brown hair came out.  
  
"Leon!" Claire said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Leon hoped off the cockpit door and walked up to Claire. They exchanged a friendly hug and smiled at each other.  
  
"Claire it's good to see you" Leon said then noticed Dodger "Hey boy, Claire when did you get a dog?"  
  
"When one followed me home, he is my replacement for Chris I guess you can say" Claire said with a smirk.  
  
Leon chuckled then showed Claire to the back of the plane so that she could put her bike away. Claire rolled the motorcycle into the back of the plane remembering to grab her lab-top so she could show Leon the files she got yesterday. Leon escorted her into the plane with Dodger on their heels. The plane was small but had enough room for Leon Dodger and Claire to sit comfortably. Claire sat down and took out her lab-top causing the brown envelope fall out aswell. Claire paused and grabbed it. Leon looked at her and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What's that?" Leon asked.  
  
"The folder I got the disk with the information on it. But there is another file here I didn't look at" Claire paused and reached in and pulling out the folder.  
  
Leon got up peered over Claire shoulder as she opened the folder. 2 plastic cards fell out into Claire's lap that where paper clipped onto the folder, Claire picked up both of them. One read Level 2 access pass card, the other Laboratory card key. Leon quickly took one of the cards from Claire and studied it.  
  
"Some one went through a lot of trouble to get us into this lab, hey Claire?" Leon said but then realizes Claire is staring at the other card. "What's that card for?"  
  
"Access to a Lab I guess" Claire said calmly and looks at the files in the folder. She pauses at the title on the paper work then reads it out loud for Leon.  
  
"T-Veronica virus research has been postponed due to the Mortalus project. But rest assured that more research will be done in the future. Specimen 483 is still under status lock and his vitals are stable. We can postpone the project for quite some time the specimen's blood still produces the T- Veronica virus and the virus can be extracted from the specimen's blood at any time. Once we get going on the project I believe we should inject another one of the lab specimen with the virus and let mutation occur with in. I'm very interested in the way the virus mutates because of it's interesting cell structure. We still have a lot of research that we could do. With hopes the research will begin once more once the Mortalus project is done with."  
  
Claire shook her head, and flipped to the next page. It was some boring stuff about the Mortalus. Basically all it was, was information concerning and how it was developed. The page after that was a picture of the Mortalus. Leon paused as he saw the picture.  
  
"Now does that remind you of something Claire?" Leon said with a sigh.  
  
Claire nodded. "It's like Mr. X all over again. Gawd I really hope we stop that thing before we have to fight it" Claire said with a shiver up her spine.  
  
"Well we'll take it out before it has time to run-a-muck. So I wonder why your mysterious friend gave you info on the T-Veronica stuff" Leon said still looking over Claire's shoulder.  
  
"Most likely it was because of the adventure I had in the Ashford bases. I'm guess we should put out that fire too well we are there dealing with..." Claire said as she flipped to the next page but was unable to finish what she said.  
  
The next page held a picture of a young man in a stasis tube. A young man Claire knew, a young man that was in all logic dead, a young man that Claire had watched die. Leon paused and looked at Claire's shocked face then down at the picture.  
  
"What up Claire..?" Leon asked his friend.  
  
Claire could only stare at the picture. "Leon. It's Steve..." were the only words that Claire could choke out.  
  
Leon had no clue who Steve was, but he knew one thing.. Claire was very upset.  
  
  
****


	4. Chapter 4

((This one is long to make up for the last chapter being short… Enjoy!))

"Claire, are you alright...? Who is Steve?" Leon asked then knelt down next to Claire.  
  
Claire shook her head and closed the file. She bit down on her lip hard, taking a few quick breaths then looked at Leon. He needed to know, it should not just be a secret between brother and sister any more.  
  
"I'll be fine." Chaire whispered as she turned away avoiding eye contact. "Steve was a young boy who I owe a lot. I meet him in Rockfort when I was captured. He helped me survive every thing there. He saved my life" Claire stared at the ground "But he died saving me after one of the crazed people from Rockfort injected him with a virus"  
  
Leon was a bit taken back, unable to say anything. The two sat in silence, a whine from Dodger was the only noise. Dodger snuggled close to Claire, his doggy instinct telling him to try to comfort his grieving owner. Claire shook her head and stared forward.  
  
"Umbrella. Bastards. They will pay this time" Claire said with a dangerous look in her eyes and her fist clenched.  
  


Leon looked at Claire, but we will make  stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Trust me they will Claire and we shall get revenge for those we lost and those who we never known" Leon said with wisdom beyond his year.  
  
Claire looked at Leon and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Leon" Claire said and put her hand on Leon's.  
  
Leon smiled back her just as the plane's landing lights came on. Leon took his seat behind Claire and they both buckled up.  
  
Chris looked sky ward seeing a cargo plane slowing down preparing for a landing. He nudged Carlos and pointed at the plane.  
  
"They are here" Chris pointed out to his new friend.  
  
Carlos looked up ward and smirked. "So they are. See the plane was right on time, see I told you, your sister is fine my friend"  
  
Chris sighed and shook his head. The plane skidded to a stop on the run way and stopped about a block away from Chris and Carlos. Chris and Carlos slowly made there way up to the plane. As soon as the door to the plane opened a median sized dog ran out followed by Chris's sister then Leon. Claire as soon as she saw her brother ran up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Chris!" Claire said and hugged her brother happy to be with him again.  
  
"Hey little sis" Chris said as he let go of Claire then smiled down at her. "How is my favorite crazy teenager?"  
  
Claire rolled her eyes and punched her brother lightly "I turn 20 next month Chris I'm not a teenager any more"  
  
Chris smirked "When why do you act like one?"  
  
Claire just rolled her eyes and Chris knelt down.  
  
"Here Boy, I'm guessing this is your mutt Claire?" Chris asked as Dodger ran up to him.  
  
"Yep that is Dodger my replacement for you" Claire said smiling.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes, Leon got Claire bike from the back then pulled out his jeep that he also brought with him. Chris took off and retrieved his and Carlos's vehicle. He came back with a beaten up old truck. He told Claire and Leon to follow him as Carlos got in the passenger side. The team's hide out was quiet far from the airstrip. The hideout was an old farm house with a red barn and a few random bunk houses. Chris parked the truck in the barn with Leon and Claire doing the same.  
  
"Welcome to Berton Farm" Chris said as he got out of the truck. "It's not much but we have 9 fields of corn growing out in the back"  
  
"Yeah. We also have 6 cows, 2 pigs, and a small herd of 10 sheep" Carlos said.  
  
"Really?" Leon asked with a raised eyebrow  
  
Chris nodded. "Unfortunately yes, we are trying to pretend to fit. So far our neighbors think we are just an average run of the mill farm. Claire's mutt with add some color to the place"  
  
"He is not a mutt. He is an Austrian sheep dog" Claire said throwing her school bag over her shoulder then grabbing her lab-top case.  
  
"What ever. Hey he fits, may be he can herd those sheep we have. Lets go inside the others are most-likely waiting for us" Chris said.  
  
Leon also grabbed his bags, then, the 4 of them headed for the farm house. The farm house had a classic look to it and was painted to match the barn. Inside the house had the same classic feel except for the tense feeling in the air. Claire and Leon could hear a man in a thick British accent talking to the others about Nexter Island. Leon and Claire left their stuff at the door. Claire made a note to take her lab-top because she had the files and the disk she got from the mysterious man in there.  
  
In the front room huddled around a coffee table sat every one that has ever fought Umbrella and got out alive, as far as Claire knew. Inside the small living room sat, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, David Trapp, and John Andrews. The room fell silent as soon as Claire entered the room. Slowly a man that was known as David Trapp got to his feet and looked at Claire.  
  
"Well lets see the reason we all are gathered here. Claire do you have the files?" David said in his normal clam voice.  
  
Claire nodded then made her way to the coffee table. She handed David the files then took out her lab-top and booted it up. David sat back down and scanned over the files then handed it to Rebecca Chambers who was sitting to his right.  
  
"That is what I got and I also got this e-mail form the disk that the man gave me.. The one Chris told about most-likely" Claire said bring up the word document for the group to see.  
  
Jill picked up the lab-top and quietly read e-mail.  
  
"How do we know this is not just a trap for all of us...? Do you think we can trust who ever this mystery man is?" Jill asked looking up from the computer.  
  
Chris sighed and leaned against a wall, He looked directly at Jill.  
  
"What little more do we have to go on. Mr. Trent has disappeared it seems this is the only clue we have to work with, and I for one just don't want to wastes my time here milking cows" Chris said then looked at David.  
  
"Chris is right. We have very little to go on and with the book that Rebecca retrieved from Mr. Reston we should have quiet an advantage" David said  
  
Jill nodded understanding. Claire remembered the keys cards she got with the file. She had put them in her pocket after they got off the plane so she won't lose them.  
  
"We got more then just that book" Claire said then took out the two key cards and laid them on the table.  
  
"What are those?" Rebecca asked and reached for one of the cards.  
  
"Key cards. I got them in the files. One is a 2 level access key card the other is a  Laboratory card key. You guys should also read the file" Claire said  
  
Chris paused and picked up the file that was still laying on the coffee table and read it. Chris gave Claire a look.  
  
"T-Veronica? Isn't that Alexia's virus? How did they get it and who is this specimen?" Chris asked  
  
Claire didn't answer; she just stared at the ground. She did know how to answer the question with out getting misty eyed. Lucky for her Leon piped in.  
  
"They got Steve Chris; as they say in the file Umbrella is extract it from his blood" Leon said noticing Claire's discomfort.  
  
Chris paused then looked at his sister then his comrades. Chris knew that Steve was always a touchy subject for Claire. And because it was such a touchy subject Chris never mention Steve after the base. But from the looks he got from his comrades; he knew he had to explain.  
  
"Steve was a prisoner that escaped from Rockfort. He helped Claire on the island.. But when they both were recaptured by Alexia, She injected him with her T-Veronica virus. Claire found him then he mutated and tried to kill her. He almost did but at the last minute he remembered her and saved her from another monster. Steve got hit for a fatal blow from the monster before and he died and that ladies and gentlemen, sums it up" Chris explained.  
  


Jill arched an eyebrow. "Well that changes the your little rescue story alot" Jill said softly looking at Claire

  
Claire let out a small sob but took a deep breath and shook her head free of the feeling of heart-brake. Claire quickly stood up.  
  
"I'm fine... I'm soo over him. Excuse me I'm going to get a bit of fresh air and I left Dodger in the barn" Claire said and walked out, with every one watching her leave.  
  
"Sorry guys I didn't tell you before but it pain's Claire to talk about Steve. After all Claire really did like Steve" Chris said watching his sister leave.  
  
"Chris you should go after her. She needs you" Jill advised.  
  
"I know but I was never good at these things. Gawd. After our parents died she acted so tough, but I knew she was hurting inside. I didn't know what to do so I sent her to live with our aunt. Please forgive me Claire." Chris sighed.  
  
"I'll go talk to her.. Chris you could help the others more then I could" Leon said and got up from his place on the couch.  
  
"You did what you could Chris. You where getting ready to go into the air force at the time, you couldn't get out just like that. Yeah Leon go, She likes you" Barry said  
  
Leon nodded and walked out. Leon quickly found Claire she was sitting in the barn with her legs to her chest and her arms warped around her legs. Dodger lay next to her. Claire looked at Leon then back at the ground.  
  
"I shouldn't have walked out like that. It was really immature" Claire said quietly.  
  
Leon walked over and sat next to Claire. "Naah, I still get touchy when I havta talk about Ada. We both have our loves and losses" Leon said.  
  
Claire looked at Leon "Yeah but you don't cry when ever you think about Ada and how she died" Claire said resting her head onto her knees.  
  
"Some times I do. I only knew Ada for 4 hours, but something just clicked between the two of us" Leon said getting misty eyed himself.  
  
"4 hours.? I guess I'm lucky I knew Steve for 26" Claire said trying to smile.  
  
"Yeah, the RPD had its challenges but we blew through them. That reminds me I have to kidnap you, then bring you back to the states to see Sherry" Leon said smiling at Claire, and trying to get her off the subject of Steve.  
  
"Sherry? I haven't had time to call her with all my studies. How is she doing?" Claire asked.  
  
"Fine, they gave her an IQ test a few weeks back and she scored around 250. She is a genus so they put her in a gifted program. She been doing well there, I talked to her then she asked me to kidnap you the next time I saw you. I said I would do what I could" Leon said.  
  
"Go ahead and kidnap me. Chris would be the only one with a problem. I should bring Dodger. Sherry would love him" Claire said and petted Dodger on the head.  
  
"So then it's agreed. After this whole Nexter Island thing you will come with me to see Sherry?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's better then heading back to college, plus I would love to see Sherry again" Claire said with a warm smile.  
  
"Claire I just want to let you know that well you can always talk to me. We have a lot in common and have more battle scars then we should have" Leon said and stares directly at Claire.  
  
"Thanks Leon, you're a great guy" Claire said and stood up.  
  
Claire reached down to help Leon up. Dodger also got to his feet and began to wag his tail wanting to play.  
  
"Any time Claire! Any time. We should head back to the house. Your brother is worried about you" Leon said.  
  
"When is he not any more?" Claire said rolling her eyes.  
  
Leon chuckled and they both walked out of the barn with Dodger on their heels. Claire let Dodger into the house with them instead of keeping him out side. Dodger kept to Leon and Claire's sides. In the living room Barry was explaining the firepower they had. It seems they had a lot.  
  
"As well as 2 assault shot guns each with about 30 rounds a piece. We have one grenade launcher with a set of regular rounds then we have some Acid. I don't think we are going to use the bow gun the arrows run out to fast with that. But we have about 12 handguns with over 1000 bullets. The mine thrower it pretty cool 12 mines for that. We also have 4 boxes of 6 frag grenades. Magnums, we have 2 different kinds. We have 3 of the revolvers and 2 of the regular kind. I'm also happy to report that we have 8 rounds for the rocket launcher" Barry said.  
  
David nodded then ran his finger over the satellite map of Nexter Island.  
  
"Yes we have enough firepower to blow up the place. The B.O.W.s if any they throw at us shall be no problem. We are going in during the night so most of the researches will be asleep. If all goes well, we will be in and out in a little less then an hour. Our two missions are as followed: Destroy the Mortalus and rescue Mr. Burnside. I think we should split into two teams each team has there own mission" David explained.  
  
"Yes, when we pick up Billy on the way to Nexter that will make our full team 10 and it will be an even split" Rebecca remarked.  
  
"We should split the weapons up tonight and check our gear. As stander gear we will each have at least 1 first aid pack, a side pack, a combat knife, grenades, and of course weapons" said Chris.  
  
"Yes, the combat knife I'm sure Chris has taught every one self-defense with a combat knife" said David.  
  
Every one in the small group nodded.  
  
"I've hired two farm hands to manage the farm while we are way" Jill said.  
  
"Alright every thing is in order, Barry if you would please decide who should have what weapons. John would you please help him with that task" David said and nodded towards the two large men.  
  
Barry nodded and he and John left. Chris eyed Claire and she smiled back at him telling him every thing was alright now.  
  
"Jill. Chris. please check the farm. Make sure every thing in order; we don't want things going to hell well we are gone. Rebecca I need you to see if you can get any more photos of Nexter Island. Carlos run a check on all of our gear, you know what we need. Claire, Leon, If both of you will please come with me. I think both of you could use some practice on the shooting range" said David as he stood up standing up.  
  
Jill and Chris walked off and Rebecca walked off towards the computer in the corner of the room. David motioned for Leon and Claire to follow him. Claire told Dodger to stay then followed David and Leon. David led the two to a tornado shelter that was redone to be a shooting range. David gave them both Beretta and a few clips and told then to 'Have fun'. Leon was still a pretty good shot but Claire did need the practice. Leon made a few remarks about Claire's shooting that made her a bit mad and determined to do better then him.. and it did wonders to improve her shooting. After a while Rebecca along with Carlos came down and told both of them to get their stuff. They did as they were told and Leon was taken away by Carlos. Rebecca remained with Claire.  
  
"Come on I'll show you to your room." Rebecca said heading up stairs.  
  
Claire followed and Rebecca leaded her to a room at the end of the hall.  
  
"Here you go; the bathroom is 2 doors down. Any thing you need just ask me or Jill" Rebecca said smiling.  
  
"Can Dodger sleep in the house with me?" Claire asked  
  
"Your dog? Yep I don't see why not" Rebecca said then was distracted by the sound of Jill coming up the stairs.  
  
"Rebecca, David is going into town to get some supplies. He said he is going to stop off at the town hospital so you can pick up your stuff" Jill said.  
  
Rebecca nodded and headed off down stairs. Claire turned and headed into the room. She took every thing out of her bag and put her extra clothes in the dresser. The room was not much but hey it was something. Claire lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She just sat there for what felt like an hour letting her mind drift. After a while there the door opened.  
  
"She's in there Mutt" A voice said that sounded like Chris's.  
  
Dodger bounced into the room and jumped onto the bed with Claire, his tail was waging fiercely. Claire smiled and petted her furry friend behind the ear. Chris walked into the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Claire. You have some Mutt there. He was a major help today. He can herd sheep better then Carlos but Carlos can't herd sheep at all" Chris said and leaned against the door with a small smirk.  
  
Claire sat up on the bed and looked at him. "So this is where you been for the past 4 months?" Claire asked.  
  
Chris nodded "Yeah. It was a total dump when we first got here so we fixed it up and made all the modifications to make it our base of operation. Rebecca took up working for the doctor in the town, but we all seem fit quite well in this quiet little town. The only people who know about Umbrella are just us. Good thing too, but even if that is so we still have to watch our backs" Chris said.  
  
Claire nodded "You did get my report card right? My teachers said I'm qualified to become a designer but they said I lack the drive"  
  
Chris sighed then nodded "Straight As but there complaints that you were not as focused as you could be. Why Claire?"  
  
Claire sighed and looked at Chris sternly "I'll give you three guesses"  
  
"Umbrella. Steve. You're worried about me. That three" Chris said.  
  
"You hit gold big brother all of the above are correct" Claire said in a slightly monotone voice.  
  
"So you don't want to become a motorcycle designer and fulfill your child hood dream any more?" Chris asked.  
  
"No. Not really I'd rather be here with you stomping out Umbrella. Chris dreams change. And mine is to stay here with you. But after this mission I'm heading with Leon to go see Sherry. I can help him with things there then I wanna come back here and help you. Chris" Claire said and got up walking towards her brothers.  
  
"Well I can't force you to do any thing any more. If you really want to risk your life battling Umbrella with the rest of us, then I have no right to stand in your way. But I will always be at your side no matter what" Chris said.  
  
Claire smiled at Chris then hugged him. "Thanks Chris for understanding" Claire whispered.  
  
"Yeah I understand clearly know. I just wish I understood a lot more when you were younger. Please forgive me Claire" Chris said and looked down at his little sister.  
  
"Let us start a new and put the past behind us. It all just the past" Claire said.  
  
"Alright works for me but I just want to know something. What are your feelings as far as Leon is concerned" Chris asked.  
  
Claire paused before backing away from her brother. "Why do you want to know" Claire asked.  
  
"Because I'm your big brother and I want to know if I have to have a little talk Leon" Chris said sternly.  
  
"A talk?! What's the matter with Leon?" Claire asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with him dear sister. He is a very mature young adult male that can handle himself very well. I would have no problem if you where to date him. Claire do you know you are blushing" Chris said with a small smile  
  
"Oh.. What! I'm not blushing" Claire snorted.  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"No way"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"Chris."  
  
"Claire."  
  
"Chris"  
  
"Claire."  
  
"Dinner People!"  
  
Claire jumped up and opened the door "Dinner Chris!" Claire smiled to herself happy to be way from the conversation.  
  
Chris sighed "Alright but we will talk about this after dinner"  
  
Claire nodded and skipped off down stairs. Chris followed but not with out looking at Dodger and saying "She likes him." Dinner was huge and every one was told to take it form the table; then go find some where to eat. The kitchen was too small to fit every one so Claire got her food and went outside with Dodger and sat on the steps well Dodger got out the last of his energy by running around chasing barn cats. Chris never did remember that he was going to talk to Claire after dinner. 

Claire spent the rest of the night mostly training Dodger how to speak with Leon and Carlos help. Dodger really was not a good listener; he kept going after barn cats or anything that could run away from him. At about 10:30 at night Dodger finally mastered the trick but with one catch. Dodger would not stop barking after he was told to speak, Leon said they should teach him how to stay tomorrow. Claire agreed but the plan, but it was cut short by Carlos saying that they would be at the Umbrella's base tomorrow. Chris came out of the house and told every one it was time for bed then dragged Leon and Carlos off. Claire watched them head for the bunk house then went it to the houses with Dodger at her heels. Claire climbing into bed and Dodger snuggled up to her. Sleep came quickly for them both.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

((A nice sized Chapter hope you are still reading oh well enjoy!))

"Claire Redfield. This is you're your brother and it's time to get up. Wake up little sister. Mutt Speak wake up Claire" Chris said and Dodger jumped on top of Claire barking like a dog gone mad.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up Dodger get off me" Claire said as Dodger jumped off the bed still barking wildly.  
  
Claire got up and grabbed Dodger muzzles to make him shut up. Claire slowly got to her feet and looked at Chris.  
  
"Thanks for the wake up call but next time don't activate Dodger" Claire said.  
  
Chris smirked "Alright little sis next time I'll drag Leon in here with me and he can do the whole sleeping beauty thing" Chris said.  
  
Claire face reddened again and she grabbed her pillow and let Chris have it. Chris could have dodged but he let himself get hit.  
  
"Speak boy" Chris said and Dodger jumped around barking like a mad man once more.  
  
Claire tackled the dog and shut it up before it got too hyper. She held Dodger in her arms with one hand clamped firmly down over his maw. Chris chuckled then turned to leave.  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready then we load up our gear and head out for a long 6 hour plane ride" Chris said and left the room.  
  
Claire put Dodger down and then got dressed, and headed down stairs. She let Dodger out and he took off chasing barn cats again. Claire watched him run off into the barn then headed back into the house and got breakfast. Chris sat in the kitchen talking with Jill talking about Claire and Leon. Claire paused then decided that it was the prefect time to get revenge on her brother.  
  
"Yeah Claire really thinks I'm clueless to the fact that I know she likes Leon" Chris said to Jill.  
  
"Yeah just as I'm clueless to the fact that you are in love with Jill" Claire said.  
  
Chris spun around and glared at Claire. Jill giggled.  
  
"She is getting you back Chris" Jill said.  
  
"Ha Ha. Nice joke Claire. I'm in love with Jill. Honestly now" Chris rolled his eyes and walked off.  
  
"He does like you. I should know I got his dairy back at the R.P.D." Claire said staring after her brother then smiling.  
  
Jill snickered then nodded. "Oh I know. I'm just waiting for him to admit it. Leon does like you. He made a special trip to go pick you up" Jill said.  
  
Claire paused "He did? He does?" Claire asked.  
  
Jill smiled and nodded. Claire paused not really knowing what to do now. Jill took a sip of her coffee then smirked.  
  
"And here he comes now Claire go spend some time with him" Jill smirked.  
  
Claire looked behind her and sure enough Mr. Kennedy had indeed made his appearance just as if on cue. Claire figured it had something to do with her elder brother. Leon smiled at both Jill and Claire.  
  
"Morning Ladies... Ready to go kick Umbrella's ass?" Leon asked.  
  
Jill nodded. "Yeah I got the rocket launcher" Jill smirked again then headed out of the kitchen.  
  
Claire stared after her then looked at Leon. Leon could only shrugged and took a seat at the table. Claire shrugged back then got herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah know it doesn't make any since. What did I do that was so kind..?" Claire said asking herself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leon asked and sat down.  
  
"Well the man who gave me the files, said he was doing it to repay me for my kindness" Claire explained.  
  
Leon leaned back in his chair, thinking. "Well the only thing that you did that could be that kind is risks your life to save Sherry.Multiple times against Mr. X and that wacko Birkin. But who knows if the guy is from Umbrella his idea of kindness could be taking out Birkin and eliminating his competition" Leon said after some though.  
  
Claire nodded. "Yeah. I didn't have that much adventure with the Ashford. All kindness was on Steve's part.. God, he saved my ass more times then I'd like to count" Claire said.  
  
"Well you have to tell me all about plane ride up to Nexter Island... You heard it an 6 hour plane ride?" Leon said 

  
"Yeah I did.. Chris told me this morning. As for my adventures at Rockfort... nNot much to tell. Really, I was captured then set free after Wesker attacked the base. The base was infected. I had to survive against countless Zombies a few tyrants and to find my brother in the end. Then Alexia infected Steve with her virus and he attacked me then when he corner me he remember me then killed the thing that bound me. He died and I cried. Chris set off the self destruct. And well the rest is history" Claire said in a almost a monotone voice as she sat down in front of Leon at the table.  
  
"So. Then your telling me it was the worst 24 hours of your life?" Leon inquired.  
  
"Worst...? Yeah I would say that, but it did have its good times, but it was horrible" Claire said with a nod then sipped her coffee.  
  
Leon nodded understanding. Barry came in and told them that he had a pack ready for them in the living room full of their items for the trip. Leon nodded then went off to go check out his gear. Claire remained in the kitchen and got something to eat before decided to go investigate her gear. When she got into the living room Chris gave her a duffle bag.  
  
"Here is your gear little sister. Check it but keep it in the bag we will equip it once on the plane" Chris ordered and handed Claire her duffle bag.  
  
The bag was fairly heavy. Claire opened it up to find a list of the gear within. It was written by Barry, and it said. Claire Redfield. Items contained with in this bag are as followed : Light under cover vest, side pack, Lock Pick, Berretta (100 bullets), 2 fragment grenades, 1 first aid pack, a combat knife, 2X Ingram Machine Guns (4x100%), Sniper rifle (laser/scope 10 round), and radio. The Labortory key card was also attached to the note. Claire put the note back in the bag and zipped up the duffle bag keeping the Key Card with her.  
  
"10 minutes team, then we should be on the road. Every pack your gear into the van. John, Carlos, you both are driving. John you're going to be in the lead and driving in the van. Carlos you have the truck. Go team" David order taking charge like he mostly does.  
  
Claire quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the lighter her brother gave to her and placed it in her pocket along with the Key Card. Chris signaled her to get going and Claire grabbed her duffle bag and flung it over her shoulder. Dodger came bounding into the house and with a heavy heart she told him to stay as she left out the door. John had pulled up the van and Claire quickly tossed her bag in it. Claire looked over at Chris and he told her to get into the van. Claire got into the van under her brother's orders. All but the passenger's and driver's seats were removed to make extra storage area in the van. John sat in the driver's seat with Jill sitting next to him in the passenger's seat. Claire shifted a few bags and sat down. She lets a small sigh and leaned against the van. David stopped talking to John and John started up the van, Leon and Chris jumped into the van quickly before it started to take off.  
  
John was the prefect driver all the way to the airport. Every one seemed lost in their own worlds on the car ride there. The silence was a bit freaky but was understandable considering what they were going to do. In mere hours they would be infiltrating a top secret Umbrella lab and fighting god knows what. With Umbrella you can always expect the worst. When arriving at the base John pointed to a plane and told every one to get the gear into there with speed it would be taking off in 3 minutes no matter what. Claire grabbed her stuff and Carlos then ran to the plane following Chris.  
  
The plane was median sized plane but looked like one of those passenger planes that you always hear about crashing. That was not an easy thought that rested well in Claire's mind. The other team soon arrived and loaded a few things into the back of the plane then joined Claire's and the others within the plane. Inside the plane was a bit crowded but David reminded the team that the sooner they get there gear on the less crowded it will be. David was right, once the gear was put on every thing had it place and took up less space on a person then in a bag.  
  
"Alright everyone, listen up. This is a 6-hour plane ride, every one good job getting geared up so fast. When we land we will meet up with Billy Coen a friend of Rebecca's. After that we are taking a boat to Laren Island. From the island we will get to Nexter. Then the mission begins. We will split up into two teams. Claire, Leon, Chris, Carlos, and Rebecca are the T- Veronica virus team. John, Jill, Barry, Billy, and I are the Mortalus team. If one mission is accomplished before the other teams mission is successful the two teams will join up to complete the remaining task. Also further more, Once Steve Burnside is recaptured Rebecca will evaluate his condition and depended on her evaluation Steve will either be joining the team or will be evacuated from the building" David explained.  
  
Chris whispered something to Barry, who nodded. Chris smirked then got up and walked over to Claire. He quickly motioned Leon who was sitting next to Claire to move so he could have a word with his little sister.  
  
"Thanks Leon" Chris said then sat down next to Claire. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I am" Claire said with a nod.  
  
"Good! Look what ever happens there I want you to know that this is only one fight, and that there will be more to come if you decide to stay with me" Chris said.  
  
"I know Chris. I know the risks. I'm ready Chris" Claire said looking at her brother.  
  
"So am I. Only use the sniper rifle when you are in danger. Barry gave it to you because he said you need something with a big boom. As for the Ingrams, It is hoped that Steve will be able to defend himself when we finally get to him. And you can give him one of the ingrams so he can fight too" Chris said.  
  
Claire paused then nodded understanding. "Yeah I understand Chris" 

"Good girl Claire" Chris said with a nod then got up and sat next to Jill.  
  
Claire leaned back in the chair feeling the sniper rifle diggin into her back. She moved the rifle and stared out the window of the plane. She began to get herself lost in thought, thinking about what could happen at Nexter Island. Suddenly she was engulf by sleep and let the rest of the plane ride fade away..  
  
"Claire! Claire come on get up!" Leon voice snapped sharply, bring Claire back to the real world from dreamland.  
  
Claire shook her head and let her eyes focus. The plane was slowing down and the safety belt symbol was being displayed over head. Leon had come back to sit with her and she was leaned against him snuggled close. Claire blinked and pulled herself away from Leon. A bit embarrassed, knowing Chris would never let this be forgotten.  
  
"Sorry." Claire said as she buckled her safety belt.  
  
"It's fine. Sleep is about the only thing to do on this long trip" Leon said with a small smile.  
  
Claire nodded and stretched slightly waking up her muscles. The plane continued to slow until it skidded to a stop on a long runway. David got up first and signaled every one that he had something to say.  
  
"Alright Team this is it. Billy will mostly be out there waiting for us. Chris, can you grab his bag on the way out. The dock is three miles away from this airport and Billy has made arrangements to get us to the dock. Now every one the boat we are taking is a private one and they will be able to get us to Larens Island from there we will use our undercover rafts and approach from the west. Every one lets do this as quick as possible. Move out" David said then turned and exited.  
  
Chris got up and grabbed the last bag and flung it over his shoulder. Every one exited the plane 1 by 1 and with haste. The landing strip was barren but soon a RV came rolling up to the plane and stopped. A buff man came out, he sorta reminded Claire of Chris but way more well build.  
  
"Billy!" Rebecca said and ran up to the man hugging him.  
  
"Rebecca." he said with a small smile.  
  
"Mr. Coen I presume?" David said.  
  
Rebecca regained her professional attitude then nodded. David walked up and shook hands with Billy. Rebecca gave John a look and he only chuckled to himself.  
  
"So you're the one that Rebecca daydreams about all the time" John said.  
  
"And you're the one that Rebecca sez is the idiot of the group. You must be John Andrews" Billy said  
  
John chuckled knowing he had some one new to toy with. David nodded then introduced every one to Billy. Billy nodded and gratefully took his bag from Chris. Billy threw the keys at John and told him to drive. John smirked and made another one of his witty comments before he got into the driver's seat of the RV. Carlos and Barry got the raft out of the back of the plane and attached it to the back of the RV with rope. Every one got in the RV it had enough room for every one to fit but was still quite small. 

John started it up after Carlos and Barry got in and the whole team was off. Billy put on his gear as John made it to the docks with David explaining to him what the plan for the attack was. John drove quietly always looking at the rear view mirrors for any signs of trouble. The trip was short and soon every one was quickly loaded into a huge yacht. Claire was surprised by the boat size and the boat quickly took off after every one was aboard even with out any one going to go talk to the captain. This seemed to freak every one just a tad bit.  
  
"Welcome my friends. So we meet once again" A creepy but calm voice said.  
  
A thin man stepped out from below deck. Claire knew straight away who it was.  
  
"Trent?" David said sounding surprised.  
  
"Yes. Greetings group I see health as all faired you well" Trent said in a smooth voice.  
  
Claire noticed the uneasiness of the group. Chris stepped in front of Claire as if protecting her from Trent.  
  
"Is there something we can help you with Trent?" Chris said as calmly as he could muster.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact. I believe you are headed out to go stop Mortalus if I'm correct. A friend of mine seems to have giving you all the infromation you needed. But you all are too late I'm afraid. Mortalus has already been unleashed" Trent said putting his hands behind his back calmly.


	6. Chapter 6

((Now we get to the good parts!))

Every one was in shock. No one could express in words the feeling they felt and most just stared at the ground thinking.  
  
"But all hope is not lost my friends.. Mortalus can still be stopped. I have come before you to explain what has happened in the Nexter island lab. Mortalus was released two day ago due to the twisted intentions of its creator. The person who created Mortalus wanted his creation free, so Dr. Kayton released it. I believe he was quite foolish. You don't really don't have to go to the island any more. But may I remind you that Mr. Burnside is still there and I don't know what Mortalus is up to there but it is still there as well. I frankly believe that Mortalus is planing something and that it was the one that cause the chaos on the island but I'm afaird I'm not fully sure if its intentions" Mr. Trent said calmly.  
  
The silence was just too much. Claire shook her head and looked at David. David looked over the group and sighed.  
  
"This is a decision that every one has a say on. I refuse to make it up for all of you.. All against" David said calmly. Every one remained silent. "All for?" Every one reposed, and David nodded. "Well then it shall be. Mr. Trent we are going to Nexter Island. Thanks for your warning but we can handle ourselves."  
  
Mr. Trent smiled "Very well then. But I have one more thing to say and something to give you. You will meet people you once knew on the island don't lose your edge. And further more I give you this" Mr. Trent said then grab a blanket off a huge rocket launcher looking gun. "This is the Morphus. It's a custom launcher designed to destroy B.O.W.S it is not powerful enough to take out Mortalus but there is a special attachment in the base for this gun and if you find it you should have no problem taking out Mortalus" Mr. Trent said then smiled as if he was better then the group.  
  
David looked at the gun and then at Mr. Trent "Thank you Mr. Trent your help is most welcome. Billy I believe you should have no problem welding this gun. I wish for you to have it on our team" David said calmly  
  
Billy picked up the mammoth launcher and strapped it to his gear. Mr. Trent turned and walked back below deck. David turned and looked at his team.  
  
"Well this is unexpected but nothing we can handle team. We are well equipped and ready for something in this nature" David said trying to calm the group.  
  
His attempted seemed to work because every one calmed down. Claire sat down next to her brother and stared out in to the ocean admiring its beauty. Nightfall was coming and the sun slowly melted away into the sea filling the sky with a bright orange color. The boat slowly made its way to Laren Island. It was just about the time when the stars started to show in the evening sky and the sun was almost missing from the horizon. As they got to shore it was realized that the boat was on autopilot and the mysterious Mr. Trent had disappeared some time after disappearing below deck. That was no shock to the group at all.  
  
Every one worked together and soon the undercover rafts where ready to go. David got out his GPS and pointed in the direction of Nexter Island. That is when the groups split up. David, Jill, Barry, Billy, and John got on one raft. Chris, Leon, Rebecca, Carlos, and Claire got onto the other raft. The boat ride was not that long Laren Island and Nexter Island where not far from each other. The boats pulled up to the shore. All was quiet and every one used the cover of night to get to the main entrance. David slipped the Level-2 access pass into a card key reader by the front door. There was a mechanical unlocking sound and the door opened on it own light flooded out and David motioned every one inside.  
  
The placed looked like a hospital inside but lacked things that would tell it was a hospital. The place for the most part was in runes. Everything around indicated some type of fight from some of the bloodstains on the floor to the broken glass that littered the ground. Then a cry was heard. It was a low hissing and then a growl. Every one readied their weapons and Claire got out her Beretta along with almost every one else. Carlos was the first to spot the hellish creatures.  
  
They looked feline in a way but really more a mutant then anything else. They had horns on their head with the brain exposed between that; they had long 4 inch claws and foot long canine teeth that protruded from their maws. The tail seemed to draw attention to it's self, it was for the most part a normal long feline-like tail but at the very end of the tail dripping with some yellowish liquid was a long curved talon. There were 4 of them in total and each one had their amber eyes on the group.  
  
"What the hell are those things?" Carlos said then opened fire upon the monsters.  
  
The rest of the team delayed only milliseconds before they opened fire as well. One of the creatures with amazing speed took a right and swung around long on to group to get to the back. It got low to the ground and like a tabby cat stalking a mouse slowly stalked up to Chris but a Claire seen it first and opened fire shooting at the exposed cranium of the monster. The teams combined firepower took the creatures down quickly. David slowly put away his Beretta and walked over to examine the creature.  
  
"Well I don't know what it is, but they sure are fast and agile. I'm guessing this is only a taste of what is too come in this place. Is every one sure we should proceed with the mission?" David asked.  
  
"I think I'm speaking for every one here when I say yes, of course. We didn't come here to be scared off by Umbrella's new top of the line bows. We came here to put an end to them!" Jill said boldly.  
  
David looked at the team then smiled. "Alright I think we should split up now, this is the best place to do it and we shall keep in contact via the radios. If there is ANY trouble phone the other team right away" David said then looked over his team and motioned them to the right.  
  
"Good luck David. Come on team we still have to find Mr. Burnside" Chris said then motioned Claire and the others left.  
  
The left hallway was cleaner then the front entrance but it still bared the scars of some type of battle even here. There were three doors in the hallway and an elevator at the end of it. One of the doors at the end had a stairs had a symbol above it so that left 2 unidentified doors. Chris opened one to find a conference room that was remarkably untouched from the blood shed in the main entrance. The other door Leon opened, inside was a locker room of some type. Every one went inside to check it out.  
  
"Hey Claire do you think you could lock pick any of the lockers open.?" Rebecca asked.  
  
Claire nodded then reached into her pocket and took out her lock pick kit. It had a bunch of tools that a good lock picker would use. Claire sized up the nearest locker and after a minute of work, Claire was rewarded with a small click that told her the locker was now unlocked. She set the tools down and opened the locker. Inside was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with some sneakers and a few personal items.  
  
"Lets try the other lockers who know what we may find" Chris ordered.  
  
Claire nodded then picked the locks of the remaining seven lockers. Most of the locker had clothing inside and car keys and such. Only the fifth locker held any thing of use to the team. Inside that locker was Glock 17 custom with a box of 32, 9mm bullets. Chris gave Carlos both the Glock and the bullets because Carlos dislike of Berettas.  
  
"Alright lets move out. I think we should take the stairs but should we go up or down?" Chris wondered.  
  
"We could split up and search we would cover more ground" Leon said  
  
"No. We need to stick together. Mortalus is running free and I would be a lot safer if we stayed together. I think we should head down stairs Umbrella has a weird habit of keeping secrets below ground" Rebecca said.  
  
Claire nodded "Rebecca does have a point, a really good point. I say we go down stairs" Claire added.  
  
"Alright lets go!" Chris said then led the group to the stairs.  
  
The stair led both up and down but Chris led the march downward with his gun ready. Carlos was next in line followed by Rebecca then Claire and last Leon. The stairs led down through two underground levels then cut off at the door to basement level three. Another decision had to be made but it was quickly decided that they would start at the 3 level basement then work their way up through the levels. Carlos opened the 3 level door and Chris quickly ran through the door gun raised and ready to shoot. Chris did a quick sweep of the place then lowered his gun and told the others it was safe. The door led to the boiler room of the building. It was hot and there was not much to see. A set of tools hung on the wall to the right as the main boiler creaked and cracked to the left.  
  
"Alright this is a dead end. Lets go back" Chris quickly ordered then turned to head up stairs.  
  
Every one started to follow Chris when Leon spotted a piece of paper sitting near the table of tools.  
  
"Hold up!" Leon shouted.  
  
Leon quickly trotted over to examine the piece of paper. Leon quickly read over it then looked at the others.  
  
"It's a maintenance report. It says that the room that holds the virus samples was having a problem keeping the room at the 23º F that it needs to keep the virus samples in liquid form. It said that the problem will be fixed right away and it was dated yesterday" Leon said then looked at the group.  
  
Chris took the report from Leon and read over it himself. He paused then handed the report back to Leon. Leon folded up the paper and put it in one of his pockets.  
  
"Well team. The virus room is on Basement level 1 shall we go check it out?" Chris asked.  
  
Every one agreed silently that they should head to the virus room. Again Chris took the lead of the party with every one following in the same order. They marched up the stair with out a word but just as Chris reached for the door of the 1 level basement a roar was heard upstairs. Chris looked back at his team then led the charge upstairs to investigate.  
  
**Meanwhile.**  
  
Jill Valentine leaned against a wall watching her team. They had come across some more the feline type but there superior fire power quickly ended the monsters lives. David kept the moral among them very high. They had made some progress but not much. Jill looked around the lab they found. There was nothing of fast interest just a horrific sight. As with most of the Umbrella labs the place was stained in blood. The only thing that was really of use was the computer in the corner but its information was locked behind a password. With a long sigh David told the team to move out. Jill was more then happy to leave the morbid place. Out in the hall way laid a dead feline creature that they shot just before they entered the lab.  
  
"Now don't any of you find it a bit odd that we have seen a lot of these cat bows but no other ones or Zombies" Jill asked. 

David paused then looked at her. "Yes, you bring up a good point Jill. Any ideas any one?" David asked.  
  
The team was silent. No one even try to explain, Jill guess that it was just as much a mystery to her as to her teammates. Jill looked down at one of the dead cats and poked it with the toe of her boot. It was a mystery indeed every thing around her just raised more questions then answers.  
  
"Well, we should move on maybe some of our questions will be answered later" David said with a heavy sigh.  
  
David turned and looked around then motioned the team down the hallway. Jill stayed in the middle of the group with her. The sheer weight of the rocket launcher was starting to make her shoulder ache so she holsters her gun and moved the launcher so it now rested on her left shoulder. David took a left turn that lead to another hallway with door at the end of the hallway. David quickly motioned for a search of the room. The door was unlocked and behind the doors yielded yet another lab. This lab was different from the others. It had glass stasis tubes and many computers. Almost all of the tubes where broken outward and glass littered the floor. Bloody paw prints led to an air duct. Billy walked over and examined 1 of the remaining tube that was still undamaged.  
  
"Well we now know where those hellcats came from" Billy said then motioned to the sleeping cat like monster contained with in the tube.  
  
David paused and walked over to the tube. "Appears that way" David said then counted the busted tubes "Then that means there were about 21 cats that got free" David said then paused "We have taken out about 7 of them.. So that means 14 still remain free" David said.  
  
A computer in the corner quickly caught Jill attention. The computer in the corner monitor was on and it admitted a soft blue glow onto the keyboard in front of it. Jill walked over to it and sat down placing her fingers careful on the keys of the keyboard. The computer came to life at the touch of one of the keys and displayed the Umbrella logo. Jill opened the last used program on the computer, a screen filled with numbers popped up and the computer made a clicking noise. The sound of the computer caught the attention of Jill's peers and David came over to investigate.  
  
"What's did you find?" David asked.  
  
Jill shrugged and got up from the computer to let him sit down. "Beats me but some one left in a hurry they didn't shut it off" Jill said.  
  
David clicked out of the program the computer was in and opened a file on the desktop labeled 'report'. The computer ticked and then opened a word document. A picture of the hellcats popped up on the screen that was labeled 'Fe9 Bio Organic Weapon'. David scrolled down and began to skim through the text and read it out loud.  
  
"Fe9 is the newest creation of Dr. Leslie Hauer.. She uses the grace and hunting instinct of a cat and with the aggression and power of a Cerebus to make the Fe9... They have extreme speed and hunting power but the major flaw it the exposed cranium of the creature.. Dr. Hauer believes she can work out the problems of the Fe9 in the upcoming months.. For now she works on the Mortalus project with Dr. Kayton and will start up research as soon as that project is complete.. As for the 24 Fe9 that remain in this lab. They are slated for autopsy tomorrow at 12 hundred hours, except for specimen # 12. It shows promise and will be the foundation for the newer Fe9 models." David said and then turned towards his team.  
  
Every one had gathered around David well he was reading. Jill turned back and looked at the glass stasis tubes, and notices the numbers below the tubes. The Fe9 that had remained under sleep were numbers 8, 12, 20. Jill paused and remembered what the report said about number 12. Jill slowly stepped forward towards its stasis tube. 12 was different, It was much bigger and not all of its cranium was exposed, and had developed a third eye in the middle of its forehead. Barry joined her at the tube.  
  
"He is different ain't he? Still as ugly as ever but different" Barry said looking at number twelve.  
  
"Yeah. He is a big bow glad we don't have to fight him" Jill said.  
  
David got up from the computer and look towards Jill and Barry. "Do you think we could destroy that thing with out waking it up?" David asked.  
  
John held up his shotgun and pointed it at the tank. "Just give me one shot or we could take it home and have it hunt those teenagers that make crop circles in Mr. Sarth wheat field" John said with a smirk.  
  
Jill rolled her eyes and sighed at John's remark. David kept quiet and examined the stasis tube. David let out a sigh then looked around the lab.  
  
"Well team lets get moving. If we need to we can come back and investigate this place further..." David said then motioned to team to move out.  
  
Jill nodded to David and turned to leave, Barry, Billy, and John followed. David took one last look at twelve then hurried to catch up with his team. Jill stepped aside and let David take his place at the front of the group. The hallway was barren and David started to back track through the some of the areas that the team had already explored. Suddenly one of the doors in the hallway busted open and a very scared man wearing a blood stained lab coat came out.  
  
"You gotta help me.. They left me here to die!" The man cried.  
  
David stepped forward to calm the man. "Calm down sir. Who left you to die?" David asked.  
  
The man took a few deep breaths then looked at David. "My fellow scientist. They hated me because my work was much better then theirs" The man said.  
  
Jill exchanged a look with Barry; Barry seemed to not really care either way about the man's problems. Jill couldn't blame him; she hated Umbrella has much as he did. David step forward.  
  
"Don't worry we will get you out of here" David said.  
  
The man's face brightened up. "Thank you Mr. Trapp. I knew the S.T.A.R.S where nice people" The man said.  
  
David nodded "So what is your name?" David asked.  
  
"James. James Brooks" The man replied.  
  
Jill sighed then suddenly her instincts told her something was wrong with this picture. Jill paused then looked at the man. His lab coat it was stained with blood but no wounds where present to account for the mass amount of blood on his coat. Further more only his coat was stained with blood his pants and shoes where spotless. Also Jill paused wondering how the man could have known that they where the S.T.A.R.S. and David's last name. Jill took a step forward to get a better view of the man then noticed a gun in his pocket. There was something else going on here and Jill wanted to find out. She quickly reached for her Beretta and aimed it at the man.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Jill demanded.  
  
The man gave Jill a dirty look, knowing his cover was blown.


	7. Chapter 7

((Another Spiffy Chapter… Go on Read on!))

The man glared at Jill then jumped back and reached for his gun. Jill fired at his feet as a warning shot but the man didn't seem fazed. Jill fire again at the man leg but he now had his gun in hand and pointed it at her. Every one else in Jill's team raised their guns.  
  
"Freeze you are out numbered here drop your weapon NOW" David ordered.  
  
The man just smirked, he let go of the gun and it fell to the floor. "Fools you think you have me out numbered..? Well I like the odds against me" The man said.  
  
The man with super human speed ran at the group as tyrant like claws grew from his hands. Jill ducked aside and turned to shoot but only got rewarded by a click. Jill paused and reached for her clip well the others gave cover fire. The man was not at the end of the hall and was starting to transform. His skin went gray and his eyes turned a deep yellow. He grew about 3 feet and became bald. On his shoulder sat a rocket launcher. He was a lot like Nemesis but not quite. It had to be Mortalus.  
  
Mortalus smirked and began to take aim with the rocket launcher on its shoulder. Jill paused realizing that she could not take out that beast with just a Beretta, so Jill dropped her gun and started to unhook her rocket launcher form her shoulder.  
  
"Split up!" David quickly ordered and took out his mine thrower.  
  
Jill was more then happy to do so; she quickly got away from the cluster of her team and fumbled with the launcher. The Mortalus suddenly fired and chaos came soon after. The rocket was aimed at Jill herself but because of her movement it crashed into a wall and caused the whole building to shake. Parts of the ceiling rained down and Jill took aim. Jill let lose a rocket that headed straight for Mortalus. The tyrant sneered and ducked aside, letting the rocket hit the wall behind the tyrant. Mortalus returned fire on Jill. Jill ducked aside just as the tyrant did but the explosion still hit her and Jill was thrown against the wall. David yelled something then the building rumbled again and began to collapse on its self. Jill curled up and put her hands over her head as ceiling crashed down from the sky.  
  
When the dust settled, Jill slowly got to her feet. She looked around the wreckage of the building and realized that the hall she had ducked into was now so collapse in on it's self that Jill could no longer pass it. The sounds of a battle where silent and Jill wondered if her teammates where all right. Part of the hall was blow to bits and lead to another hallway. Jill went over to investigate the new hallway when she heard a moan behind her. Billy slowly stood up and shook his head.  
  
"Land mines have less of a punch." Billy said then looked around him.  
  
"Oh?" Jill said then walked over to help her teammate to his feet.  
  
Billy paused then suddenly the radio on his crackled and David voice echo in the hallway.  
  
"T-Veronica Team Come in.. We have troubles we have lost Jill and Billy T- Veronica..?" The radio echoed.  
  
Billy and Jill exchanged looks then Billy grabbed his radio.  
  
"Mortalus team..? What happened? It sounded like an explosion" Chris voice sounded from the radio.  
  
"I think we found Mortalus but we lost him along with Valentine and Coen" David said.  
  
"No we are here. The hallway we ducked into collapsed and now we seemed to be trapped here" Billy said into his radio.  
  
"You guys found Mortalus? Is every thing alright team?" Chris voice said in a worried tone.  
  
"Jill, Billy.?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah we are fine. A bit bruised but fine. There is a new hallway in front of us and Jill and I are going to explore it to see if we can find a way back to you guys" Billy said.  
  
"I don't like this but proceed. T-Veronica where are you" David asked.  
  
"In basement level one... We just got here; after we found a report of that the virus storage area was acting up so we decided to check it out. Do you want me to send some one to help you guys?" Chris explained.  
  
"Send some one.? Yeah that could help us out a lot who are you going to send?" David said.  
  
Chris looked over his team. "Leon if you want him" Chris said  
  
"Alright send him over. We will meet up with him near the main hall. Have him wait for us there. We will continue our investigation after we get Leon, and try to team up with Jill and Billy again. Find us something T- Veronica team" David said.  
  
Chris clipped his radio onto his belt again and looked back at his team. "Leon go meet the Mortalus team in the main entrance hall. Well lets continue then, shall we?" He said.  
  
Leon nodded then got out his gun and started to head up the stair. Claire watched him leave and wished that he could stay. The Mortalus team seemed to have some trouble, and most likely need Leon's help. There was a slight pause among the team's members, but it was agreed that they would continue. Chris nodded then reached for the basement level one door and opened it. Chris jumped back and let the door swing open. After a slight pause, Chris slowly stepped into the level, taking point. The door led to a hallway with 3 doors that alternated from left to right. The elevator door was on the to the right and the 3 doors in the hallway all required a keycard to open. Claire paused and decided to try the Labortory key card on one of the keycard readers. There was a slight pause then the light above the reader turned from red to green.  
  
"Alright lets go" Chris said then opened the door the same way he did earlier.  
  
Claire put away the card into her pocket then walked into the place she had opened, after Chris got in. The room was a pretty much square and had a few coolers.  
  
"This must be the virus research room. Most of the equipment is to study biology. I'm guessing that these coolers hold the virus" Rebecca said as she ran her hand over the cooler.  
  
Chris paused then holstered his Beretta. "Rebecca you know the most about this kind of stuff. Is there any thing that could help our investigation?" Chris asked.  
  
Rebecca paused then picked up a clipboard. "I don't know maybe that computer could shed some light. Carlos, turn it on for me will you?" Rebecca said reading.  
  
Carlos who was standing right next to the computer sat down and turned on the computer. The computer booted up and hummed before opening up onto an Umbrella desktop. Rebecca put down the clipboard then walked over to the computer. She clicked open a few charts and graphs that did make any since to any one other then Rebecca. Carlos got out of the way of Ms. Chambers and let her sit down.  
  
"Anything?" Chris asked.  
  
Rebecca smiled. "Yeah. There is alot of things that are something..." Rebecca said then opened up another file.  
  
Chris smirked. "Alright Rebecca check out this area come on team lets go investigate the other doors" Chris ordered.  
  
Rebecca nodded and continued reading. Chris motioned the rest of the team out into the hallway. Chris pointed towards another door and Claire tried the keycard. It worked again. Chris paused then slowly opened the door. The room was dark but Chris flipped on the light switch and the room came to life. Claire stepped in after her brother; the room was some sort of testing room. Vials of liquid sat on the shelves and medical beds lined one of the walls. In the middle of the room sat a huge machine that hummed and clicked. 'Vaccine Research Synthesis Device' was the word on the side of the machine. Claire walked up to it then suddenly it stopped humming.  
  
"Vaccine Testing Complete. Brake Down of T-virus with in sample # 73 effective. Positive cure for the T-virus" Said the machine then a test tube of liquid popped up on the control panel.  
  
Every one was in shock at the new discovery. Chris was the one that stepped up to the machine and took the virus vaccine.  
  
"I guess today is our lucky day hey Chris?" Carlos said  
  
Chris held up the vaccine in the light and nodded. "Yeah. well I guess we just got lucky" Chris said.  
  
Chris ordered search of the room but besides the vaccine there was nothing of use. After the search Carlos suggested that they go check on Rebecca. Chris agreed and the group headed back to the room where they left Rebecca. Rebecca turned and looked at them as they entered the room.  
  
"The door at the end of the hallway" Rebecca said then stood up. "That is the door we need"  
  
Chris paused. "What's in there?" Chris asked.  
  
Rebecca smiled. "Our Mission" Rebecca said with a grin.  
  
**Meanwhile.**  
  
Leon made his way with haste down the hallways not wanting to get caught of guard by any of Umbrella's freaks. He slowed down as he got to the entryway. The place was void of life and the smell of the hellcats they had killed earlier was almost over whelming. Leon paused and knelt down next to one of the cats to get a better look at the creature. It was ugly that was for sure but deadly none the less. Leon sighed and hoped his team would get there sooner; he really didn't wanna be left in a place with dead bows for very long. Suddenly he heard the sound of a gun's safety being turned off.  
  
"Freeze Mr. Kennedy. Still letting yourself get caught off guard I see" A soft Asian female voice said behind him.  
  
Leon froze, cursing to himself for being caught off guard so easy, then slowly lowered his gun to the and placed it on the ground.  
  
"You got me.." Leon said then slowly raised his hands.  
  
A small chuckle came from the female. "Leon pick your gun back up I have no intention of shooting you" The female said.  
  
Leon paused, the voice of the female was some one Leon knew. Or known? Leon slowly turned around. The person was definitly some one Leon knew but she was sappost to be dead.  
  
"Ada?" Leon said in shock.  
  
Ada smiled. "It's good to know that you still remember me. I was wondering when you and your friends where going to get here" Ada said then holstered her gun.  
  
Leon was very confused. Ada was dead, Leon has watched her fall when she slipped out his hands back at Raccoon City in the lab. It didn't make any sence.  
  
"You're alive...?" Were the only words Leon could say through the shock.  
  
Ada nodded towards the young man. "Yes I am and so are you it seems" Ada said.  
  
"I thought you were dead" Leon said.  
  
"Dead? Yeah I was. Long story follow me if you care to hear. I have a few things that I must do" Ada said then turned and started walking down a hallway.  
  
Leon got to his feet, picking up his gun and followed her. His mind was stirring with thoughts and many questions. Ada just smiled and continued down the hallway with Leon following.  
  
"As you know I should be dead. But there is something I didn't tell you. I was working with a man named Wesker the whole time. Wesker saved me from my own death then told me to make sure Mr. X was destroyed before I left. I wondered through the building for a while and I came cross a rocket launcher. I went down to the train area and saw your new girl friend fighting the tyrant. I threw her down the launcher and made my escape out of there with Wesker" Ada said then looked at Leon.  
  
Leon paused. "Wesker...? As in Albert Wesker?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yes" Ada replied.  
  
Leon blinked, he knew that Wesker was some one that led Chris and his friends into the Spencer Mansion. Wesker was not someone to be trusted as Chris put it but why would Wesker help Ada...? Leon was confused.  
  
"You were working for Wesker? Chris said that Wesker is against us" Leon said.  
  
"Only when you get in his way. I don't really work for Wesker any more. More for Mr. Trent then any thing else. The reason why I am here is because of an order Mr. Trent gave me" Ada said.  
  
"What are you doing here" Leon asked.  
  
Ada smiled. "You still do ask too many questions Rookie" Ada said. 

"It my job to know what is going on" Leon said.  
  
Ada smiled again then turned the corner. A loud hissing sound was heard and 2 Fe9 advanced towards Ada and Leon.  
  
"You'd think Umbrella could have come up with something better then cats and dogs" Ada said then raised her gun.  
  
Leon raised his gun as well hitting the mutant felines where it counts.


	8. Chapter 8

((Yeah I know it just go on and on but Review are welcome!))

David paused and shook his head. This place was leading them no where and it was dangerous to boot. All the halls that they had searched only led to dead ends. Since Jill and Billy got separated form the rest of the team it seemed to dampen the spirits of Barry and John. Their encounter with the Mortalus left them a bit shaken as well. David stepped out into the main entrance. Right before they reached the main entrance they heard a few gunshots but they where far off. David hoped no one was in trouble and what ever they where firing at that they had it under control. Leon was no where in sight at all.  
  
"Leon?" David called but was only reward with his own echo.  
  
John sighed. "This place is a death trap David.. I don't like it" John said.  
  
"Yeah I agree but where could have Leon gone he was told to meet us here.. I hope nothing happened to him" Barry said in a slightly worried tone.  
  
David shook his head, there had to be more then meets the eye about this place something was just not right to him. David looked towards the receptionist's desk, he notice that out of most of the stuff in the room it was the cleanest thing there. David walked forward to investigate the desk. The desk was full of papers about who had been there and how long they had been there. David shifted the papers and then something caught his eye. Underneath a huge stack of papers was a medallion with a symbol of a dragon on it. David slowly lifted the medallion into the light.  
  
"I think I found something." David said.  
  
Barry and John both rushed over to their leader and took the medallion looking it over. John ran his finger over the back of the medallion where it had strange bumps and grooves in it.  
  
"Well looks like we found something of use" Barry said with a small smile.  
  
John nodded then handed the medallion back to David. "Yep we have a key to a lock. Now the questions is where is the lock?" John said.  
  
David shuged. "It doesn't matter right now but we should radio the team of our find and about Officer Kennedy's disappearance" David said.  
  
John and Barry nodded in agreence to David's suggestion. David put the medallion into his pocket then reached for his radio.  
  
"Teams come in" David said to the radio.  
  
"Rescue team here, something to report?" Rebecca's voice answered over the radio.  
  
"Errr... Lost team here, where are you Mortalus team?" Jill voice crackled over the radio.  
  
"Yeah I must report that. We can not located officer Kennedy and that we have also found some type of medallion. Lost team we are located in the main entrance" David said.  
  
"Leon's missing?" Claire's worried voice responded placing Rebecca's voice over the radio.  
  
"Yeah we can't find him. He is not here that is for sure" David said.  
  
"What should be our plan of action? Leon just would not simply disappear like that" Claire said in the same worried tone.  
  
"You are right I would think Leon would have better sence then to just disappear. A search is in order but where do you think we should begin?" David said  
  
"Alright but I think our team may be onto something. We will check out the room at the end of the hallway we are in then we shall back track to the entrance" Claire said then continued. "We have discovered some type of antidote to the T-virus in one of the rooms in this hallway. So we really want to investigate the last door"  
  
"You did? That is good news" David said.  
  
"An antidote that is amazing" Jill said.  
  
"Well then Rescue team do it then report back in. We will wait here for your report" David said.  
  
"Roger" Claire said then gave the radio back to Rebecca.  
  
"This will hopefully this will not take long. But tt may. Claire can I have your card please?" Rebecca said then reached her hand out for the card.  
  
Claire nodded then reached into her pocket and took out the key card that she got from the files. Rebecca smiled then slid the card over the lock. There was a beeping sound then the light above the card key reader changed from red to green. Rebecca smiled then slowly opened the door. The door lead to a lab, an almost too common looking Umbrella lab. Chris was the first one through the door, with the rest of the team following in no real order. At the end of the lab sat a large stasis tube with a person floating in the clear liquid. As soon as Claire set eyes upon the tube she knew who it was.  
  
"Steve." Claire said in a shocked and worried tone.  
  
"Indeed" Rebecca said then walked over to one of the many computers in the room.  
  
Claire stood in awe of the tube. It was Steve but he for the most part looked just as he left him. He was still part monster but mostly human. Claire turned away from the sight and down at the floor.  
  
"Geez he looks like he has been through a lot. I'd hate to be in his shoes" Carlos said.  
  
Chris shook his head. "The one thing I don't get is that Wesker said he had Steve. Wesker doesn't work for Umbrella so how did Steve end up here?" Chris asked.  
  
"You're right Chris that doesn't make since" Claire said then looked at Steve again.  
  
"His vitals are fine. I'm going to drain the tank now" Rebecca said from one of the computers.  
  
"Good work Becca" Chris said as he watched the liquid in the tank slowly drain away.  
  
Rebecca nodded then turned away from the computer and took out her medical kit from her gear. Chris walked up to the tank and as the last of the liquid drained the tube opened it's self up and Steve's lifeless body fell into Chris's arms. Rebecca unfolded a space blanket from the gear then motioned for Chris to lay Steve on the blanket. Chris nodded and picked Steve up then laid him on the blanket. Claire bit her lip then walked over and knelt next to Steve and watched Rebecca work. Rebecca tested a needle of clear liquid then injected Steve in the arm with the needle.  
  
"He has been kept on heavy drugs to keep him in a comatose state. The drug I just gave him should reverse the effects. Hopefully we can wake him up then I can check his vitals" Rebecca said.  
  
Rebecca checked his pulse then watched Steve chest for a minute then nodded. "He is breathing on his own and his pulse is stable. He should wake up but there might be some shock from every thing he had been through" Rebecca said then paused.  
  
Steve stirred and moaned. Claire and Rebecca looked at each other then smiled. Steve slowly came to life and opened his eyes. 

"What the...?" Steve slowly moaned then covered his eyes with his the back of his hand.  
  
Chris smirked. "He lives! I'll radio the other team, we should look for Leon" Chris said then reached for his radio.  
  
Steve slowly looked around and then shook his head. "Where am I?" Steve demanded.  
  
Claire smiled. "You're safe, but we should get you out of here" Claire said.  
  
Steve paused and stared at Claire before remembering her. "Claire...?" Steve asked.  
  
Claire nodded then smiled "You remember" Claire said overcome with joy.  
  
Rebecca paused. "Mr. Burnside how do you feel? I'm Rebecca Chambers and I'm a doctor You have seemed to have gone through a lot" Rebecca said.  
  
Steve eyed Rebecca "I feel like I got run over by a bus and I have a killer headache" Steve said then paused. "What has happened.? And why am I here and." Steve paused and drew the space blanket around him to cover himself from the female's eyes.  
  
Chris took note of Steve's problem then chuckled slightly. "We can get him some clothes in that locker room you unlocked Claire" Chris said then flipped on his radio.  
  
Chris radioed the other teams while Rebecca evaluated Steve's condition. Steve passes most of the test but Rebecca was concerned about Steve's dizziness and shaking.  
  
"He may be having a hypoglycemic reaction. Steve do you mind if I give you a injection of vitamins?" Rebecca said then reached into her medical kit for a needle.  
  
Steve shuddered then nodded slowly. "Like I have a choice?" Steve said in a slight monotone and shuddered at the needle.  
  
"Well no not really. I mean my orders where to treat you the best I can now give me your arm Mr. Burnside" Rebecca said in a stern but caring voice.  
  
Steve pause then looked at Claire. Claire smiled and nodded. Steve let out a long sigh then slowly gave Rebecca his arm. Rebecca tested the needle then injected the liquid inside the needle into Steve's arm.  
  
"So can you explain to me what is going on...? The last thing I remember is Rockfort and..." Steve paused then looked at Claire then stared at the ground.  
  
Claire sighed. "Well last I heard your body was captured by Wesker's forces so when I found out you where here. We came here to free you and to take out a dangerous B.O.W that is on the lose here" Claire said then looked at Chris wonder if she said the right things.  
  
Chris nodded to Claire then turned off his radio. "The other teams know. Steve, do you think can walk?" Chris asked.  
  
Steve nodded and slowly got to his feet. He still was a bit dizzy but Claire helped him fully to his feet. Carlos motioned for Chris to take lead as Rebecca picked up her medical kit and put it back into her backpack.  
  
"So who are these people Claire?" Steve asked as they started out of the room.  
  
"Chris is the one in front and Rebecca the one that treated you and the Mexican is Carlos" Claire explained  
  
Steve pauses. "As in your brother Chris?" Steve asked.  
  
Claire nodded. "Yes as in my brother Chris" said then looked at her brother.  
  
Chris pauses and motioned every one silent. Every one froze in there places. I soft clicking was heard followed by a low growl. Chris pointed his gun at the door to the stair way and every one pulse quickened suddenly the clicking stopped and the vents in the hallway busted open catching every one in surprise. One lone hellcat jump into the room on top of Chris and pinned him to the ground. Suddenly to every one surprise the Cat was hit off Chris and flew back a few feet. A hissing sound was heard and the cat gasps for its final breath before falling over it's skin still being eaten way by acid. Claire turned to see Rebecca reloading her grenade launcher then looking at Chris.  
  
**Meanwhile.****  
**  
"This place is just a maze of dead ends... Maybe we should just blow up one of the walls" Billy said and sighed as they reached another dead end.  
  
"You know what that is starting to sound like a really good idea right about now." Jill said just as ticked off that she could not find a way out.  
  
Jill and Billy had been through a lot of rooms most of them where just fancy executives offices. Not even any anything of real interest. They had not found anything that could help the team. This part of the building seemed untouched there was not even a sign that something had happened at all in this part of the building. Except for it's emptiness that is.  
  
"So shall we back track again..?" Billy said and looked at Jill.  
  
"Yeah what else can we do?" Jill said quietly, then turned and they started to back track.  
  
Billy paused and looked at a door then quickly nudged Jill. "Hey Jill did we go though that door yet?" Billy asked.  
  
Jill looked at the door then shook her head. "No we haven't Billy." Jill said.  
  
Billy opened the door then looked about him. It was just like every other room they had seen with no exception. Jill walked into the room along side of Billy. Jill let out a soft sigh and shook her head. She and Billy turned to leave but Jill paused and heard a small whimpering almost as if someone were in pain. Jill paused and reached for her gun.  
  
"Jill...?" Billy said in a slightly worried tone.  
  
Jill aimed her gun on the huge desk. "Who is there?" Jill demanded.  
  
A slender, red-haired woman emerged from behind a silver desk with her hands raised. She wore a blood stained lab coat and thin rimmed glasses. There was a scratch mark on her left cheek and her green eyes were bloodshot.  
  
Billy quickly took out his gun as well. "Who are you?" Billy asked.  
  
"Hauer, Dr. Leslie Hauer." The women replied as she winced.  
  
Hauer protectively curled her left arm, which appeared to have taken quite a blow. Dr. Hauer studied Jill and Billy for a moment and then asked who they were. Jill paused then lowered her weapon seeing the Dr. Hauer was unarmed and hurt.  
  
"I'm Jill Valentine, and this is my teammate Billy Coen" Jill said keeping her eye on Dr. Hauer.  
  
"STARS" Hauer said with a hint of sourness in her voice.  
  
"Yes.. Special Tactical And Rescue Service" Jill said in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
  
"It figures you would show up. You're here for Mortalus. Gawd this is just Ironic" Hauer said then stared at the ground.  
  
"Wait a minute aren't you the one that created those hellcats and worked on the Mortalus project with Dr. Kayton?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yes indeed. That is me.. So I take it you have run into my Fe9. I misjudged their aggressiveness" Hauer said then winced it pain as she motioned to her injured arm.  
  
"Well Billy what should we do with her?" Jill asked.  
  
Billy looked at her then shrugged. "She could proved us with information.. But wait I forgot all Umbrella scientists are scum bags" Billy said then glared at Hauer.  
  
"You have no idea. This place is going to hell all because of Umbrella. Kill me if you must I know I'm going to hell anyways" Hauer said then stared at the ground.  
  
Jill shook her head. "You misjudge us as well.. We aren't going to kill you as a matter of fact we are going to save you. Even if you don't deserve it. Now come on" Jill said then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Hauer stared after Jill then looked at Billy. Billy shrugged then turned to follow Jill out of the room. Hauer stood in silence for a moment then ran to catch up with Jill and Billy. Hauer was not to keen on being by herself unarmed.  
  
"What do you mean you are going to save me?" Dr. Hauer asked from behind Jill and Billy.  
  
"You stick with us and we will protect your worthless life from your own creations" Billy said calmly.  
  
Hauer paused not understanding why people she was working to kill would save her. "Why are you doing this?" Hauer said then her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Because it's my job to rescue people. Even if I don't want to. Once we get out of here you can report back to Umbrella that you where saved by the people they are trying to kill. As for us we will disappear once more" Jill said.  
  
Billy turned around and looked at Dr. Hauer. "We ask nothing in return but if you wish to help us help you... I suggest you show us how to get to the main entrance from here" Billy said.  
  
Hauer paused then sighed. "Follow me, I will show you" Hauer said then stepped in front of Jill and Billy to show them the way.  
  
"Thank you." Jill said then followed Hauer.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

((Don't worry you just have a few more chapters left **REVIEW!**))

"So you will not tell me what you are doing here just that you are here" Leon said.  
  
"Yes. Leon what do you know about the Mortalus BOW?" Ada asked then looked at Leon  
  
"Well it is one hell of a bad ass BOW and that we came here to kill it" Leon said.  
  
"I see then you do not know that much. Mortalus is a Parasite and Ameba BOW. Umbrella has been working on since the Nemesis project fail almost a year ago" Ada said then paused. "It was going to be sent to take out your friends but in the final stages of it's development, it's stasis tank malfunctioned and it's escaped. Dr. Kayton tried to control it but because it final programming was to obey Dr. Kayton's orders Mortalus went mad and kill almost every thing here" Ada explained.  
  
Leon paused. "So that is how it happened." Leon said trailing off in through.  
  
"That is not the end of the story Leon. During the rampage of Mortalus a virus leak occurred and Umbrella locked this place up so that the virus would not spread to other places. So any one who was still alive in this place couldn't get out and it became a death trap for the survivors. I am here to reclaim something that belongs to 'us' then get the hell out of here" Ada said.  
  
Leon paused and stared at the ground. "Umbrella did that to there own people.? Why?" Leon said then looked at Ada. "And what are you here to reclaim?"  
  
"Too many question Officer Kennedy, but yes Umbrella did it to there own people. It is quite sad" Ada said then paused in front of a door.  
  
Leon could not get over the fact of what Umbrella did to there own people. Anger coursed through Leon's body. Umbrella had to be stopped at all cost. They just could not keep messing with people's lives like toys.  
  
Ada turned and looked at Leon again. "Leon get your gun ready I don't know what is behind this door" Ada warned then took out her own gun.  
  
Leon nodded then took out his Beretta and motioned for Ada to continue through the door. Ada nodded back to him then opened the door wide and swept the area with her gun. It was clear. Ada calmly walked in with Leon following. It was a stairway that led down. Ada motioned for Leon to follow and they both headed down the stairs.  
  
"Do you know where you are going" Leon asked pondering.  
  
"Yes I do. We are headed down to the main laboratory" Ada said with a nod.  
  
"Main laboratory?" Leon said and followed Ada closely.  
  
"Yes the main. I wanna check out the records on the computers down there" Ada said.  
  
"How do you know we are heading down there?" Leon asked.  
  
Ada stopped and looked at Leon. Leon paused then sighed shaking his head,  
  
"I know I know too many questions" Leon said. 

Ada smiled and nodded "Yes Officer Kennedy! Don't worry you will figure it out soon enough" Ada said then continued down the stairs.  
  
Leon nodded then headed after Ada. It was not a long before they reached a door. Ada cautiously opened the door. Suddenly from the other side of the room something swiftly rose to its feet and came charging straight at Ada. It was not a normal zombie. It was covered with blood and charged with amazing speed. Ada raised her weapon but it was almost too late. She fired and the monster paused the force of the bullets against its chest making it stop. Leon now had his magnum out and with one well placed shot, shot off the monster's head.  
  
"What the hell?" Leon said then stepped into the room.  
  
"V-acts." Ada gasps.  
  
Leon paused and looked at Ada. "V-acts?" Leon asked staring at Ada.  
  
Ada shook her head then looked at Leon. "Better known as Crimson heads" Ada said then walked into the lab with her gun straight out in front of her.  
  
"Crimson heads? Ada what are you talking about?" Leon asked.  
  
"V-Acts, they are normal people infected by the older version of the T- virus. It turns them into Zombies then they hibernate and turn into V-acts. V-acts are very violent and have claws and acid. They are highly dangerous Leon." Ada said then turned and looked a Leon.  
  
Leon paused then stared down at the headless zombie he killed and then back at Ada. Ada just shook her head and stepped over the cadaver. Leon slowly followed Ada into the room. The lab was a wreak and in the middle of the room there was a stasis tank that appeared to have been smashed in out word. There was other stasis tanks fuelled with more of Umbrella's monstrosities. Ada payed no attention to the lab but walked swiftly to a computer and turned it on. The screen lighted up with red and white warning flashes. Ada typed a few things on the keyboard then a window popped up. Leon slowly walked to Ada's side to find out what was going on.  
  
"What's going on Ada?" Leon asked as Ada scanned over the page.  
  
Ada suddenly looked at Leon. "Looks like our luck has ran out Leon. We need to get to the second floor basement. I'll explain every thing along the way" Ada said.  
  
Ada turned and started to trot out of the door. Leon looked back at the screen then turned and ran after Ada. Both of them made haste up the stairs, heading back to the stairs at the other end of the building.  
  
"Down stairs there is a B.O.W. storeage area. Most Umbrella's virus monsters are down there. If you have seen it, it will most likely be down there. Umbrella build this lab to study and identify bows. Bugbears are the main creature being held down there and with all that has been happening It wouldn't surprise me if they are free" Ada said.  
  
Leon paused and kept pace with Ada. "So this place has a lot BOWS.. What was the warning about then?" Leon asked.  
  
"I'm getting there Kennedy" Ada said then pause for a minute at a fork in the halls then ran left. "All the BOWS are kept under cryogenic freezing in less they are being used. There is a problem in the freezing regulator down there. So in less you want these huge polar bear like BOWS swarming around this place we better hurry" Ada said.  
  
"I'm hurrying" Leon said.  
  
Leon and Ada ran as fast as they could through the lab. They were almost there when..  
  
"Leon!" A voice Leon knew well rang out.  
  
Leon slowed and looked at Claire who was standing in the door way of the locker room they had discovered. Leon stopped.  
  
"Claire I'm sorry I gotta go" Leon said then took off after Ada again.  
  
Claire stared after him then took off running as well. "You not going to get rid of me so fast Leo" Claire said to her self.  
  
Chris paused and noticed his sister taking off. "Claire, where are you going? Claire!" Chris pleaded but Claire just kept running.  
  
Chris stared after his sister but soon he realized Steve had also taken off after Claire. "Steve?" Chris said but his plea fell upon deaf ears.  
  
Ada turned the corner then headed down the stairs. Leon Claire and Steve following. Ada quickly spun around and let Leon run past her then pointed her gun at Claire who was coming down the stairs with Steve not to far behind her. Claire froze and stared at the gun. Leon stopped then looked at Ada then Claire and then Steve. Steve and Ada paused and stared at each other for a second before Ada looked at Claire again  
  
"Who are you?!" Ada demanded.  
  
"Claire Redfield. Who are you?!" Claire said in a harsh tone.  
  
Ada lowered her gun then turned. "Wong.. Ada Wong" Ada said then headed back down the stairs again.  
  
Claire paused and looked at Leon confused. Leon eyed Steve then motioned Claire to follow him and ran off after Ada. Steve ran at Claire side and shook his head.  
  
"So where are we going Claire?" Steve asked.  
  
"Beats me I'm following Leon" Claire said as she ran down the stairs.  
  
Ada paused in front of the second floor door and looked up at every one who was following her. "Get your guns ready.. I don't know what is on the other side of this door" Ada said then raised her gun and ran through the door.  
  
Leon unholstered his custom desert eagle magnum and followed Ada. Claire took out her Beretta and looked at Steve. Steve paused then noticed he was alittle unarmed at the moment.  
  
"Steve I think you can handle these" Claire said then handed Steve the twin ingrams she was given in her equipment.  
  
Steve smiled and nodded his thanks before both of them head through the door after Leon and Ada. The door lead to a room filled with computers and monitors, with two doors on either side of the computers. All of the monitors had the same warning flashing that was going off in the main lab. Ada took a seat by a computer and started to type fast. Leon looked at Claire and Steve.  
  
"Who are you...?" Leon asked.  
  
"Steve Burnside... If I remember correct" Ada said and continued to type on the computer.  
  
Steve paused and looked at Ada. "Do I know you?" Steve asked Ada.  
  
"No, But I know you" Ada said.  
  
Claire gave Leon a confused look. "What is going on Leon?"  
  
Leon sighed then shook his head and looked at Claire. "Why did you follow me?" Leon replied.  
  
"Because I could and you dissappeared" Claire said and eyed Leon.  
  
"Yes I did disappear but what me and Ada are going to do.. Well I don't know what is going on.. But it could led to a death trap.. Claire head back" Leon said and Claire could see the concern in his eyes.  
  
Claire shook her head. "Your sounding like my Brother Leon. Steve if it really is as dangerous as Leon sez you should head back" Claire said  
  
Steve smirked. "Sorry Claire but you need me. I can't leave you here with these two" Steve said then eyed Leon.  
  
Claire sighed knowing that no one would head back no matter how dangerous the road ahead was. Ada paused and stared at the screen of the computer. The warning flashes had stopped but now the computer demanded a password. Ada stared at the screen a second before she reached into her bag and took out her radio.  
  
"Hey you two wake up. I'm in the dome and I need a password. Something is wrong with the cryogenic freeze tanks down here so I need it fast" Ada said into the radio.  
  
Leon, Claire, and Steve looked at Ada wondering who she was contacting. The radio remained silent for a few endless seconds, before a new voice replied.  
  
"Try the password capital 'Q', 3, capital 'B', 5, lowercase 'e'" A voice answered it was the same voice that the man that gave Claire the information about Steve and Mortal had.  
  
Ada set the radio down by the computer, then typed in the password. The screen flashed and opened to a desktop. Ada typed fast and the monitors soon displayed images of broken stasis tanks and B.O.W.s running free. Ada sighed then picked up the radio again.  
  
"I'm too late the it appears most of the B.O.W.s in the dome have escaped. I'm going to activate the dome defenses" Ada said.  
  
"That will be the best course of action. If you run into further trouble contact me" the same voice answered.  
  
Ada picked up the radio and put it away. "I'm going to need all of your help to activate the defense systems. Leon the door on the right leads to the dome control room. I need you and. Steve to head in there, one of you head to the main computer in the back and tell it to activate the defense system. On the wall there are red levers one of you set all three of the levelers to lock. Claire I need you to go to the front of this room. Just below the monitors is a bunch of gauges and read-outs. I'll need you too tell me a few of the numbers well this is all happening" Ada commanded.  
  
Leon looked at Steve then both of the boys headed into the next room. Steve ran over to the levels and Leon took the computer. Claire headed to the panel and Ada sighed.  
  
"Start the system now!" Ada said and started to type on the computer.  
  
The computer infront of Leon was already asking permission to start the defense system all Leon had to do was click okay. Steve pulled down the levelers. Ada glared at the computer screen then typed a few things before asking Claire for the pressure level on the doors. Ada smiled and a few alarms went off.  
  
"Alright that was not too hard" Ada said then got up from the computer chair.  
  
Steve and Leon trotted into the room. Claire arched an eyebrow in Leon direction, but Leon could only shrug. Metallic sound echoed in the small room. On the screen a pictures of large steel door locking into place where seen.  
  
"So who was that?" Leon dared to ask.  
  
Ada looked at him. "One of my partners.. I don't work alone any more" Ada said.  
  
Leon looked at Ada and arched an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling there is a lot of things you are not tell us?" Leon asked.  
  
Ada paused and looked at Leon. "Your feelings are correct. There are a few things I have not told you" Ada said and then looked at Steve.  
  
Steve twitched under Ada stare. "Something I can help you with?" Steve asked and stared back at Ada.  
  
Ada smiled. "Yes there is. I want you to come with me once this is all over with" Ada said calmly.  
  
Claire spun around and looked at Ada. "Where are you going to take him?" Claire demanded before another word was spoken.  
  
Ada arched an eyebrow at Claire sudden statement. "With me. Where he was before Umbrella took him" Ada said then looked at Steve.  
  
Steve took a step back, not sure what to say. Leon also seemed a bit take- in back as well. Claire looked at Steve then back to Ada unsure of what to do.  
  
Ada sighed. "Well the truth is me and Wesker where the ones that rescued Mr. Burnside here. Willam had restored Steve to what you see now. Even if he has not realized it yet, he has increased physical abilities. That is due to the way we revived him, but it left him in a coma like state. But right before he was about to wake up, Umbrella attack us and in the battle we lost him. We want him back" Ada said then folded her arms and continued to stare at Steve.  
  
Steve was in total shock as was Claire and Leon. The truth was so surreal for the young Mr. Burnside. Claire shook her head also trying to disbelieve. There was a long silence that was quickly broken by the alarms suddenly going off. Every one quickly turned to the monitors to see the large metal gates unlocking. Ada paused then sat down at the computer and tried to stop the metal gates, but the system was over road. That is when the sound of the alarm was ignored because the huge metal door to the right was now being pounded on.. Something was on the other side and it didn't sound happy.


	10. Chapter 10

((This is the near the end please Review **PLEASE**))

Chris sighed. Now his sister was missing; he had tried to chase after her but she had simply disappear from the hallway. Chris slowly led his team down the hallway that lead back to the main entrance all the time pondering Claire's safety. Rebecca was behind Chris and Carlos was takin up the rear. Chris was so lost in through that it took Rebecca to poke him in the back before he realize Jill was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Jill!?" Chris said and stared at his female friend.  
  
A warm smile crossed Jill's face "Hello Chris are you alright?" Jill asked in a slightly worried tone.  
  
Chris shook his head. "No...My sister ran off and disappeared.. Who the Umbrella lacky?" Chris asked and looked at Dr. Hauer.  
  
Jill motioned to Hauer. "Dr. Hauer. Hey Rebecca could you look at her arm, it's look pretty beaten up. Dr. Hauer this is our medic Rebecca Chambers but you most-likely already knew that" Jill said in sarcastic tone.  
  
Dr. Hauer glared at Jill for a moment but remain silent. Hauer slowly held out her arm for the young medic to see. Rebecca took out her medical kit and quickly bandaged Hauer's arm.  
  
"There, Ms. Hauer; don't try to move it much the bleeding could comeback" Rebecca said as she put away her medical supplies.  
  
Jill looked at Chris. "Your sister ran off?" Jill asked in the same worried tone.  
  
"Yep. Along with Burnside" Chris said then shook his head.  
  
"I very much doubt Steve's condition to do something so reckless. But I can't stop him now when I don't know where he is" Rebecca said quietly.  
  
Billy arched an eyebrow. "What would make your sister run off like that?" Billy asked.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I really don't know. But before she ran off she yelled Leon name.. I'm guessing he was running down the hall and she went after him. And then Steve went after Claire" Chris explained.  
  
Jill nodded. "That would make a lot of sence after all your sister really likes Leon doesn't she.. Come one we can walk and talk at the same time" Jill said and motioned the group on ward.  
  
Chris walked at Jill side leading his team towards where David and his group was sapposta be. "Yeah Claire really likes Leon, but I don't know. I don't know where she is and well look where we are. I don't care who is with her. This place is dangerous" Chris said.  
  
Jill nodded understanding. "I see I guess, but answer me this. Would she be any more safe with you watching her?" Jill asked.  
  
Carlos chuckled. "She has a point Chris. She has you my friend" Carlos said.  
  
Chris let out a sigh. "Yes she would be, because then I can protect her" Chris said.  
  
Jill managed a smile. "She is most-likely fine Chris" Jill said  
  
Chris eyed Jill then nodded. "Yeah. But I'm still really worried after all we _ARE _in an Umbrella lab where there is things that like to kill" Chris said  
  
Jill put her hand on Chris's shoulder. "I'd be worried if you where not and you do make a point" Jill said.  
  
Chris smiled at Jill. "Thanks Jill" Chris said.  
  
"No problem Hun" Jill said then smirked.  
  
Chris paused and looked at Jill before he realized that the other team was run towards them. Chris waved to David and the team stopped. David smiled as he trotted up to meet Chris.  
  
"Good to see you are well Chris. Hello team!" David said cheerfully.  
  
"We lost Claire and Steve... They ran off and I had my team collect themselves but when I went after her she was gone along with Burnside" Chris said.  
  
David's smiled faded. "I guess we have to look for her and Steve as well as Leon" David said.  
  
"If you find Leon you will find Claire I think. She ran off after him and Steve ran off after her" Chris explained.  
  
David nodded understanding. "Does any one of them have a radio?" David asked.  
  
"No, Claire gave her to Rebecca and Leon never have one" Chris said.  
  
"David what do you think we should do? With Mortalus running around they need back up" Jill said and looked at Chris.  
  
"We could split up again. Then we will once again have two teams one team looking for them and the other looking for  the parts to the Morphus" David said.  
  
"The parts you need are upstairs in the equipment room.. The problem is you need a crest to get in" Dr. Hauer said quietly.  
  
Every ones attention suddenly switched to the Umbrella employee. Dr. Hauer remain quiet, still in awe to the fact that she was now helping STARS and they where protecting her. Jill paused then looked at David.  
  
"This is Doctor Hauer, Billy and I found her behind a desk. She a bit hurt but she seems to know a lot about this lab" Jill explained to David.  
  
David nodded. "Pleasure." David said then took out the medallion he had found on the desk earlier. "Is this the crest?" David asked.  
  
Dr. Hauer looked at the medallion then nodded. "Yes that is the one" She said quietly.  
  
"Alright we are in business now! Let go power up the Morphus then show that Mortalus we mean business!" John said with a big grin forming on his face. 

The team had a chance now....

**Meanwhile…**  
  
The pounding grew louder. Leon didn't know what was louder the sound of his heartbeat or the pounding on the door, every one had their guns pointed at the door ready to fire if the door moved an inch open. The seconds seemed to drag on forever as the door was being beat upon. In a way every one just sorta wished that the thing would brake through faster because the waiting was almost too much to bear.  
  
Suddenly they heard a new sound the sound of an explosion, but it was not coming from the door it was coming from the other room. Leon quickly spun around pointing his gun at what in his mind seemed to be the bigger threat. Another explosion echo and this time it the room became a foggy haze of wreckage. The pounding on the door was now not important because the sound of something moving in the next room was a lot more threatening.  
  
Leon took a step back and steadied his aim upon the door of the room. The moving stopped.. No one took his or her eyes off the door. As the dust in the room began to settle, a new threat suddenly became a realization. A rocket ripped out of the dusty room and head straight for every one. Ada and Leon ducked out of the way before the rocket could hit them. Ada turned to see the rocket hit the large metal door and send it flying inwards from the explosion.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Leon yelled and suddenly reached into his pocket and chucked one of the frag grenades into the dusty room.  
  
No body needed to be told twice to get down. The explosion was just as great as the rocket and what ever was in the next room felt it. Ada quickly recovered from the blast, got to her feet, and fired into the dusty room. Leon turned and looked at the where the metal door was.  
  
A creature came into view; it was like no BOW he had ever seen before. It was huge, taking up most of the hallway it was coming down. It snout was unnaturally long, as the bottom jaw over lapped the topped with two foot long canine teeth ending off the bottom jaw. It skin was a mixture of ivory fur and exposed muscle. It lumbered on sloth like front limbs. It turned its skull like head in Leon direction. Leon quickly got to his feet and began to fire. The creature roar in pain then suddenly stood upon his huge stump like back legs much like an angry bear would do.  
  
"Not good" Leon mumbled staring at the monstrosity.  
  
The new bow was the least of the others worries. A figure was appearing from the dust a huge humanoid-like figure. Claire took out her sniper rifle letting the laser sight cut through the foggy haze and upon the creature. Steve was letting lose with bullets and Ada kept her aim set and was also firing upon the beast. The beast suddenly lowered its self to the ground and still partly surrounded by dust it charged right at the biggest threat it could see. Ada was bull rushed by a creature Claire could swear could have been related to Mr. X. There was no doubt in any ones mind; this was the Mortalus the other team had run into. At the last possible second Ada dodged out of the line of Mortalus' tackle with agility not humanly possible. Mortalus spun around and glared at Ada.  
  
"Why do you rebels have to make this so impossible for me?" Mortalus growled in a low voice.  
  
Ada hopped back and raised her gun. "Why are you so impossible for us to kill?" Ada sneered.  
  
Mortalus snorted and his eyes suddenly turned a deep reddish color. Steve and Claire both took a step back. Leon had managed to take down the bear- like beast after 4 power magnum shots to the chest. Leon turned and looked at Mortalus then also took a step back. Mortalus suddenly began to roar like it was powering its self up for something. The skins around its arm pulsate and move. Claire paused, and realized now was her chance to get off a good shot from her sniper rifle. Claire lined up a good shot but suddenly Mortalus began to change rapidly. Its hands sprouted tyrant like claws and its arms pulsated making its muscles grow and bulking its body up.  
  
"Die Humans!" Mortalus snarled.  
  
Mortalus spun around with super human speed and with the back of his hand hit Leon across the room. Leon let out a grunt of pain but Mortalus was not done. Mortalus turned very slowly then eyed Ada. Ada quickly braced herself for Mortalus. Mortalus ran up, raising a vicious claw over its head; it hit Ada hard sending her to the ground. Steve had already started to fire but he quickly became Mortalus' next target. Claire decided to take her shot right before Mortalus touched Steve. Claire had a shot lined and fired. The bullet soared through the air hitting Mortalus right in the back of the head. Mortalus instantly stopped and fell face first into the ground.  
  
Leon slowly got to his feet and stared. "Is it dead?" Leon asked.  
  
Ada also got to her feet. "I'm not sure but we should get out of here.. NOW!" Ada said then looked at Steve and Claire.  
  
Claire lowered her sniper rifle and then quickly slung it over her shoulder. She nodded at Ada request and started to head out. Leon took the lead and charged up the stairs with every one following. Leon suddenly stopped as he heard something coming down the stairs. Leon looked back at the other who where reaching for there weapons. Leon also reached for his then walked up the stairs as quietly as he could muster. Once, Leon was close to the things coming down the stairs. He and every one else waited at the bottom pointing their guns upward so when the noise came to come down the stairs it would have to get down the stairs to reach the group. The foot steps grew louder and suddenly a human came into view. Not just any human.. Chris Redfield. Chris blinked and stared down the stairs at his sister and her little fellowship.  
  
"Chris!" Claire yelped surprised.  
  
"Claire?" Chris echoed back.  
  
There was an eerie silence for a couple of seconds before Leon lowered his gun and nodded to Chris. "Sorry. I guess we are all just edgy" Leon admitted.  
  
Jill paused and looked at the group. "What happened?" Jill asked.  
  
"We had a bad run-in with Mortalus..." Leon said and then sighed.  
  
Chris exchanged a look with his team. "What happened to Mortalus?" Chris dared to ask.  
  
Leon looked at Claire then back at Chris. "I think we might have killed him... Claire shot him in the back of the head" Leon explained.  
  
"You think...?" David said and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Well it's not like we wanted to check! We where lucky to get out of there alive!" Claire yelled.  
  
"Well if he is not dead or if he dares come back we will blast him to bits" Billy stated then pointed at the upgraded Morphus on his back.  
  
Chris paused and looked at Claire then Leon. From what he could tell both of them where very shaken up and by the look of it so was the other two they where with. Chris slowly headed down the stairs.  
  
"Claire are you alright?" Chris asked not sure if he put that right.  
  
Claire paused contemplating. "No… Err... Yes… Maybe..." Claire said not really knowing how she felt about the whole thing.  
  
Chris arched an eyebrow worried about his little sister. "Well lets go check out Mortalus. If he is dead then there is nothing to worry about… If he is alive Billy can blast him with the Morphus" Chris said.  
  
Leon shook his head. "Mortalus is fast. Billy you better be quick on the trigger" Leon said.  
  
Billy nodded. "You can count on me" Billy said boldly.  
  
"Well let's go now... The soon I know that thing is dead the sooner my mind is put to rest" Ada said.  
  
Leon quickly realized that the rest of the team didn't know who Ada was. "This is Ada Wong.. She is an old friend of mine" Leon said then looked at Ada.  
  
Chris nodded. "Nice to meet you, and you are right, lets go team" Chris said and motioned his team onward.  
  
Claire stepped aside letting every one pass her, she had no intention of rushing back into that room again so soon. Leon and Steve also waited with her. As soon as the team passed Claire gave Leon and Steve a nervous look then headed off after the group. Leon and Steve both followed Claire. Chris led the charge down the stairs. Ada had told him where to go and Chris seemed ready. Chris charged into the room. Mortalus' body still sat there. Chris walked over and poked the body with the tip of his shoe.  
  
"It's dead alright. Claire your shooting was prefect I'm impressed" Chris said then looked back at his young sister.  
  
Claire smiled weakly "Yeah… I guess" She said  
  
Chris turned. "Well I guess our work is done here" Chris said.  
  
"So we are going home then?" Barry asked.  
  
"Well yeah.. Lets get out of this death trap" Chris said.  
  
Every one was quite cheerful because they would get to go home at last. Chris and David led the team. Mostly every one was relax but there was still a small since of alert because they where still in an Umbrella base after all. Chris took the fast route he knew to the front doors. They were almost out when suddenly alarms echo through out the building.  
  
"The self destruction system has been activated. All personal report the helicopter pad for evacuation. Don't try to use the boats all personal report to the helicopter" A female voice echo through out the building.  
  
"Damn" Chris swore. "Every one we have to get the helicopter pad"  
  
Chris and David exchanged looks. Curiosity flashed in Chris's eyes. 'Who had set off the system?' was the question on every ones mind.  
  
"The helicopter pad in on the 2 floor. There is a set of stairs that will lead up to it at the end of the 2 floor" Dr. Hauer explained.  
  
David nodded. "Alright team lets get going. We should move fast because we don't know how long we have before this place blows up now lets go!" David ordered.  
  
Every one turned around and started to head back to the stairway. Claire not wanting to be the person in the front of the line let every one pass her like she had done before. Leon and Steve also did the same. Chris eyed Claire as he passed her up but kept moving. Ada waited at the back of the line for Leon, Claire, and Steve.  
  
"I don't know why the self destruct system activated but I hope it has nothing to do with Mortalus" Ada said.  
  
Leon nodded. "Yeah same here" Leon added.  
  
"Mortalus should be dead. That was a clean shot. Maybe it was because of all the B.O.W.s that escaped the system turned its self on" Steve said then shrugged.  
  
"Possibly but from my knowledge of the system. The system has to be activated by a person in order for the building to exploded" Ada said then shook her head. "A lot of things just don't make any since"  
  
Claire arched an eyebrow at the others. "There is really no time to talk about this. Let's just get onto the chopper and get the hell out of here" Claire said.  
  
"Agreed" Leon said.  
  
The group trotted up to make up for the slight gap between the two teams. Chris led the team and he seemed quite tense to Jill and Claire, but neither of them announced it to the party. As they reached the stairs the door to the stairway burst open. 2 of the creatures Leon had battle before now took up the end of the hallway.  
  
"10 minutes in tell detonation" The speakers echoed.  
  
Leon eyed the creature then noticed the red stains on the first ones its fur. "It's you!" Leon said then raised his magnum.  
  
David took out his Beretta. "Fire at Will!" David ordered then shot at the monsters.  
  
Leon didn't need to be told twice he instantly opened fire upon the creature he had believed he had slayin before. Every one but Ada and Rebecca started to fire with there closest at hand weapon. The monster that Leon had hit before died under the team's superior firepower before it could move towards the group. The second creature just kept coming. It let out a roar then charge straight at Chris. Chris tried to get out of its way but its speed was amazing. The creature bashed Chris to a wall, like it was nothing with one mighty swipe of its paw. David took a step back from the monster but the creature only glanced at him then turned its skull like head at Jill.  
  
The creature seemed to be picking target. It was not just on a murdering rage it had some thought behind its actions, Ada seemed to notice. The monster tackled Jill to the ground and roared with rage. Someone got a good shot off the beast and hit it just below the eye. The beast snarled in then suddenly stared right at Claire. Claire paused and then quickly reached for her sniper rifle. Claire knew she was the thing's next target. The creature jumped off Jill then charged through the team knocking every one its path to the ground. Claire fired but the beast just kept coming. Right before the beast was about to reach Claire it started to morph. Claire tried to get out of the monsters way but her feet where glued to the ground. Before Claire knew it the Monster was right in front of her. It reared up onto its back legs but it was no longer the bear like beast it appear as. It was the grey skinned tyrant known as Mortalus.  
  
Mortalus quickly bashed the sniper rifle out of Claire's hands with its right hand then stared into her eyes. "You will die now Claire Redfield" It said before it used its left hand's claw to impale Claire.  
  
A wave of great pain swept over Claire. Mortalus quickly recalled its claw from Claire's body. Claire stood there a second before she hobbled backwards and fell to the ground, everything fading to black.  
  
"CLAIRE!" Chris yelled as he slowly got to his feet.  
  
Ada ran forward and yanked the Morphus from Billy. Ada quickly spun around as Mortalus moved on for the kill on Claire.  
  
"Hey ugly you have bigger worries" Ada said.  
  
Mortalus spun around and stared at Ada. Ada glared at Mortalus then fired. The Morphus took 1 second to charge before a multicolored beam shot out of it. The beam hit Mortalus sending him flying into and through a wall. The kick back from Morphus also sent Ada flying back.  
  
There was a slight pause before Leon and Steve ran to Claire's side. Rebecca also got to her feet and when to check on Claire. Chris just sort of stood in shock, he slowly shook his head as if trying to disbelieve what had just happened to his sister.  
  
"She is still breathing but she is bleeding badly. Chris, she might live if we can get her to a hospital" Rebecca said.  
  
Ada slowly rose to her feet. "I see how it is.. Leon get Claire out of here... Mortalus is not dead but I can make sure he does not follow you. Go and don't look back!" Ada said then aimed the wall Mortalus had gone through  
  
"WHAT?! You hit it with the morphus" Leon said.  
  
"It was not a clean shot. I misjudged the kick back NOW LEAVE ALL OF YOU!" Ada commanded in a powerful voice.  
  
Leon picked up Claire then nodded to Chris. Chris looked over his team as they got to there feet then he nodded at Ada.  
  
"Thank you" Chris said to Ada, and then looked at his team. "Lets Go!"  
  
Ada nodded back and stared at the hole in the wall ready. The team picked themselves up and started to head up to the helicopter pad. Leon gave Ada a worried look then trot to the doors that lead the stairs escorted by Chris and Steve. They made it about half way up the stairs before Leon noticed Steve headed back down the stairs.  
  
"Steve, where are you going?" Chris demanded.  
  
"That kick back is too much for her to get a decent shot. She will need help" Steve said then paused. "Tell Claire what I said back at the base was nothing but true and that I'm sorry but I had to do this"  
  
"Steve get back here!" Leon pleads.  
  
Leon plea did not faze Steve. Steve just kept heading down stairs but was now moving faster. Chris put his hand on Leon shoulder then quickly motioned him to get moving again. Leon nodded and they both got up the stairs and onto the helicopter pad. The computer like voice reminding the team that they had only 2 minutes left. A helicopter was waiting for them. Chris quickly took the pilot' seat with David taking the co-pilot's seat. Just before Leon was about to get on the chopper he heard the sound of the Morphus fire one last time. Leon shook his head and got onto the chopper.  
  
Rebecca threw down her medical kit. "Leon put her on the floor every one else give me as much room as you can" Rebecca ordered.  
  
Leon nodded and set Claire down. He quietly took his seat watching Rebecca work and trying not to think of why this all happened and how much his heart hurt.  
  
David turned around in the co-pilot seat. "Rebecca keep Claire alive I found a hospital on the radio and they are waiting for us" David said then put back on the head set.  
  
Leon sighed. "Hang in there Claire." He said then listened, behind them the sound of the explosion from the Umbrella lab was heard.


	11. Chapter 11 New

((The authors cut chapter… I wasn't going to post this chapter but I guess I will now REVIEW!))

The helicopter made a bumpy landing on the roof of St. Mark's hospital. An emergency team was waiting for them on the side and as soon as the doors to the helicopter opened Chris watched his beloved sister being dragged way on a stretcher pulled by a group of doctors and Rebecca. Chris slowly turned off the chopper as a feeling of duja vu swept over him. 

"DAMN" Chris yelled as he banged his fist upon the dashboard of the chopper.

The sudden outburst caused David to jump. "Chris?" David question as he watched his friend. 

Chris unbuckled himself and walked out of the chopper. Chris had so many feeling wasting over him it was too much to bare almost, he leaned against the chopper taking a deep breath as the other gather members of his team gathered around him.

"Chris are you alright?" Jill asked his voice full of concern.

Chris looked at Jill before folding his arms over his chest and glared at every one. "Just back off… You would not understand" Chris said before he stomped for the door of the helicopter pad.

Jill knew Chris's outburst had something to do with Claire being in such critical condition but Jill knew there was something more just the look that Chris face was enough to signal Jill that there was something more wrong then meets the eye. 

"I'm afraid we are going to have to worry about Chris's behavior later right now we need to figure out what we are going to do now. The doctors are going to ask how Claire got injured and telling them what really happened could be dangerous. Also we should get this chopper out of here and Barry is the only one with piloting experience besides Chris. There is a few other things but we will worry about them when we get to them" David said.

The group nodded and then David begin to take charge of the situation before it had a chance to take over them. Barry and Billy flew the chopper to a near by military base Billy knew of well. Leon got in contact with his agency hoping to get there help. Every one else with the exception of Rebecca and Jill went off to go scrape up some funds. As for Jill, she stayed out in the waiting room waiting for infromation about Claire's condition. Chris was no where to be found. After a while Jill took up searching the hospital for Chris and eventually she found him in the trama room ward. Chris sat in the back staring blankly at the hospital wall with no emotion what so ever on his face. Slowly with causion Jill approached Chris sitting down in the chair next to him. Chris turned and looked at her and Jill could see the complete paleness of his face.

"It's just like before... He died the same way and now I have to watch her die..." Chris whispered.

Jill shook her head. "She will be fine Chris. Just have faith" Jill said hoping to cheer Chris up.

Chris shook his head standing up. "Rebecca came out a few minutes ago... Claire in critial condition... She might not make it.... She is losing too much blood" Chris said and stared directly forward.

Jill looked at Chris almost not believing what he was saying. "Chris she will pull through... She has to" Jill said.

Chris sighed, putting his head in his hands. "This is all just like what happened to him... It is happening all over again... I'm just watching her die like I did dad" Chris whimpered on the verge of tears. 

Jill was taken back. Chris nor Claire never talked about their past. It was a mystery that the two siblings kept from the world. Barry always said that the past was something that both siblings tried to forget and asking them about it was like "waving a red flag in front of a bull". Jill knew she was treading on extremely thin ice but keeping all this in side for all these years was not good for Chris or Claire.

"What happened to your dad Chris?" Jill asked praying she said the right thing. 

Chris let out a sigh and shook his head. "I guess I should tell someone... It all happened about 5 years ago... My dad worked for the San Deago police department. He was one of the best negotiator they had on the force... Our mom had died in a car crash when I was 11 but dad was always there for us. Protecting us from mom's death... That is the main reason I'm so protective of Claire... I guess I just took over my dad's role in watching over her.. Any ways dad was on call. Some terrorist had locked himself up in an apartment and threatened to blow the place up if he didn't get his money... Dad was sent in to talk down the person but those idiots forgot to tell him that the guy was armed. Dad went in and from what I heard the guy flipped and shot him four times" Chris said before he paused in his story to look at Jill shaking his head. "I got the call from Claire, she told me something had happened to dad and I rushed over as fast as I could. The doctors told us he was in crital condition but that he would pull though... I sent Claire home but she knew something was up she always knew it was over for him... I watched him die Jill... One of the bullets had gone deeper then the doctors thought and it caused so much interal bleeding... he died" Chris staring at the ground.

Jill knelt down next to Chris. "Oh Chris I'm so sorry" Jill said was the only words Jill could think of to say.

Chris sniffled and looked at her. "I just feel like it's going to happen all over again... " Chris said then stold up. "I'm going to go take a walk..." Chris said before he walked off.

Jill watched Chris walk off contemplating weather to follow him or not. Leon and Barry came into the waiting room and Barry looked at Jill before he shoved his hands into his pockets and gave her a quizzical.

"He told you... What happened to his dad?" Barry asked.

Jill slowly got to her feet and nodded. "Yeah he did... I never knew... Atleast I know why he is so upset" Jill said.

"What happened?" Leon asked looking at the two STARS members. 

Barry scratched at his beard then looked at Leon. "Claire and Chris's dad was killed in action... It happened in such a way it almost like what is happing to Claire" Barry explained.

Jill looked at Barry arching an eyebrow. "You always knew.. Why didn't you tell us?" Jill question.

"Of course I knew about it. But I couldn't tell you if any one should tell you it should be one of the siblings. It ain't none of yer bussiness to know inless they want ya to know. I knew Chris's dad and that is the reason why I know Chris. Chris's dad was the top negotiator of the San Deago P.D. and was one of my friends because before SWAT was sent in they usally sent him in first and I really got to know him. Infact I was there the day that Chris's dad was shot... Hell I was the one that took out the guy as they drug Chris's dad out" Barry explained. 

Jill nodded understanding Barry's reasoning for not telling any one. "Oh but what do we do now Barry?" Jill asked. 

Barry shrugged folding his arms. "I don't know... I believe you had some good new... I believe Jill would like to hear it" Barry said looking towards the younger man.

Leon blinked then nodded. "Oh yes. I got in touch with one of my really old friends that works at the agency and he manged to get us a decent coverstory and a few other thing there is nothing we really have to worry about now" Leon said.

Jill nodded. "That is good new. David will be glad to know that" Jill said.

"Yeah... I'm sending in the anti-virus we got in the lab and the agency is going to use it to help stack up evidence against Umbrella" Leon said.

Jill nodded. "That is good to know... Your agency seems to help us out alot so I guess handing over the anti-virus is the least we can do" Jill said.

Leon shrugged. "You're all helping for their cause and they really like that I guess" Leon stated. 

"Excuse me but are any of you friends or family of a certain Ms. Claire Redfield?" A doctor asked catching the attention of the trio.

"Yeah we are... Friends. Her brother just took off should I go get him?" Jill asked.

The doctor paused and studied his chart for a moment. "Yes. He should know" The doctor said with a straight face. 

Every one exchanged looks before Barry gave a quick and silent motion that he was going after Chris. It didn't take Barry too long to find Chris. He was wandering the halls of the ward with this air of his head was in the clouds. Barry ran up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Chris the doctor wants to talk to us" Barry said.

Barry could feel Chris body tense up before he responed. "Alright... lets go" Chris said his voice only a monotone.

Barry nodded and lead Chris back to the waiting room where every one was waiting. Jill and Leon had alread taken seats and the doctor quickly motioned Chris and Barry to a seat as they walked in to the waiting room. Chris slumped down into the chair next to Jill and stared at the doctor.

"What is going on" Chris asked demanding answer now.

The doctor sighed and lowered his clip board. "Greetings I'm Doctor Javed. Well I have good new and some bad news what do you wanna hear first?" The doctor started.

Chris leaned back into his chair. "Bad news" Chris said preparing himself for what was to come.

The doctor nodded. "Mr. Redfield your sister is in a coma" He answered.

The room fell silent... 

"But the good new is your sister will live... We have stopped all bleeding and she _when she _wakes up will beable to make a full recovery"  The doctor added. 

Chris looked up not quite sure how to take all this but he slowly stood up. "Am I allowed to see her?" Chris asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. She is in room one eleven" The doctor said.

Chris nodded and walked off to find room 111. Jill watched him go before she turned back to the doctor. 

"Do you think she will wake up?" Jill asked.

The doctor smiled for the first time. "I wouldn't doubt it. But the problem is when. She could be awake right now or she could wake up in 6 months from now" The doctor replied. 

Jill nodded. "Thank you for your help" Jill said.

The doctor nodded back and then walked off. Jill turned back to Barry and Leon eyeing them. Barry smiled and he and Leon got up. Jill took a deep breath. At least Claire was going to be alright. 

"I'm going to go tell David what is going on... Leon you said you can get every one a ride out of here as early as tonight I might get the team to take you up on that offer" Barry said.

Leon chuckled. "You do that Barry" Leon said.

"Bye Barry" Jill said.

Barry walked off before Jill turned and looked at Leon. "Come on Leon lets go see Claire and Chris... I'm sure your just as worried about Claire as Chris is" Jill said.

Leon blinked. Jill did have a point, Leon was extremely worried about Claire but had not let his feeling show due to the fact Chris was on the verge of brake down. Leon gave Jill a nodded before they both headed off to room 111. The room was quiet as they approached but the door was opened so Jill and Leon let themselves in. Chris sat on a huge recliner like chair staring over at his sister but as Leon and Jill walked into the room his attention deverted to them.

"She is in a coma but she is will make a full recovery once she wakes up is there some irony there or what?" Chris asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah there is" Jill remarked.

Chris nodded and leaned back into the chair. "Good I'm not going insane... Claire wake up soon" Chris replied....


	12. Chapter 12

  
Beep..... Beep..... Beep... Claire grumbled that beeping was so annoying. Claire slowly opened her eyes and shut them at the sudden brightness of the room she was in. After a few seconds of letting her eyes adjust Claire looked around. She was in a hospital and that annoying beeping was coming from the ECG she was hooked to.  
  
"What the..?" Claire whispered.  
  
Claire blinked trying to recall what happened to her.. She slowly got up and looked around her room the pain in her side finally reminding her why she was there. Mortalus had turned her into a human shish-ka-bob. Claire looked around and noticed a chair in the corner, on it sleeping soundly was Leon. Claire got up untangling herself from the various machines she was hooked up too so all that was left was the IV that she didn't dare take off.  
  
"Claire?!" said a voice that came from the chair.  
  
Claire paused and looked at Leon. "Yeah?" Claire said as she slowly slipped off the bed and stood on the cold floor.  
  
Leon blinked then slowly rose from the chair. "You lost a lot of blood. You should lay down" Leon advised.  
  
"What I should do and what I do are most of the time two different things, plus I hate hospitals" Claire said.  
  
Leon got a worried look on his face. "Claire go back to bed, I'll get the doctor if I have to" Leon said and walked over to Claire.  
  
Claire sighed then climbed back into the hospital bed. "Fine.. But where is every one? You on shift to watch me?" Claire asked then arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Chris is out in the lobby talking with Jill, Rebecca, and Barry and the others are back home... shift...? Kinda..." Leon explained then pulled up a chair and sat down next to Claire's bed.  
  
"Aright lets go home then Dodger is most-likely gone insane with out me there" Claire said then tried to get up again.  
  
Leon pulled Claire back down. "Your not going any where in tell the doctor gives you the all clear!" Leon said in a sturn voice.  
  
"Ms. Redfield?" A voice said from the door.  
  
Claire paused and looked at the man. He was the doctor from what Claire could tell. The man slowly walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Ms. Redfield. I'm Doctor Javed. How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked. 

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine! So fine you could send me home" Claire said ignoring Leon look.  
  
"Ms. Redfield do you understand your injuries. You have been speared by a tractor, lost ½ of the blood in your body, and been in a coma for the past 2 days. Ms. Redfield your luck to be alive! If that tractor would have hit you just 3 millimeters to the left you would have hit your liver and most likely died" Doctor Javed explained.  
  
"Tractor...?" Claire said and looked at Leon.  
  
"Yeah Claire remember the farming and the tractor?" Leon asked then nodded hoping Claire would catch on.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Kennedy it is normal for some one who has had this type of trauma to not remember what happened to them" Doctor Javed said.  
  
Leon nodded. "Oh I see that would make a lot of since" Leon said.  
  
The doctor looked at his chipboard then back at Claire and Leon. "Well. Rest Ms. Redfield. I'm going to have a word with your brother and Dr. Chambers if they are still here" Dr. Javed said then walked out of the room.  
  
Claire stared after the doctor and watched him walk out. "Gawd I hate hospitals." Claire grumbled then looked back at Leon.  
  
Leon was just staring at Claire with a look of worriment and deep through. "Claire.. You really had us worried to death. Chris almost flipped" Leon said then stared at the ground.  
  
Claire paused and looked at Leon. She started to stay something but Chris ran into the room. Chris blinked and started at Claire.  
  
"You're awake.. Oh my god Claire you're awake!" Chris said then ran over and hugged his little sister.  
  
Leon rose to his feet. "I'll let you two talk. Is every one still out in the lobby?" Leon asked.  
  
Chris nodded. "You go do that Leon... Barry, Jil,l and Rebecca are talking with the doctor I think" Chris said and watched Leon leave the room. Chris quickly turned back to Claire. "Are you alright.. God if dad was alive he would kill me... Is there anything I can get you?" Chris said.  
  
Claire smiled. "You know you could get me out of here" Claire said and looked at her brother.  
  
Chris sighed then sat down in the chair Leon had pulled up. "Claire I don't like hospitals either but I'm not letting you go any were until the doctor says its okay. Claire I don't want anything to happen to you after what happened to dad" Chris said in a worried tone.  
  
Claire took a deep breath remembing what happened. "I know Chris... but I still don't like hospitals.. Well I think you could understand" Claire said then looked away from Chris.  
  
Chris paused and stared at the ground and then put his hand on Claire's shoulder. "There was nothing we could have done about dad's death Claire.. You know that Claire... And Mom's death was the same way" Chris said sincerely.  
  
"Your right but please Chris don't make me stay here" Claire said then looked at her brother.  
  
Chris slowly got up. "Well I guess you're right... I'll see what strings I can pull and if I can get you out of here" Chris said then stood up. "But is there really anything I can get you?"  
  
Claire shrugged. "Well no I'm fine. But you can tell Leon to come back in" Claire said.  
  
Chris smiled. "I guess I can go get you boyfriend.. But I want you to know this. Leon has never left this room after the doctor said you were alright... This is the first time in two days" Chris said then turned to leave.  
  
"What...? You're joking right?" Claire asked.  
  
Chris looked back at Claire. "Nope. I'm dead serious. Claire I dare say that boy cares about you more then I do now that I think about it" Chris said.  
  
"That is impossible. You're favorite line to say when I'm around I swear is "Please Forgive Me Claire" Claire said and arched an eyebrow at her brother.  
  
"You know how creepy that is but maybe it just might be ture" Chris said then turned and left.  
  
Claire laid back in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed and wished her side would stop hurting so much. Claire paused thinking about what her brother had said about Leon never leaving her side. Did he really care that much?  
  
"Claire...? You wanted me?" Leon said snapping Claire out her train of thought.  
  
"Err.. Yeah I guess" Claire said then sat up in the hospital bed.  
  
Leon arched his eyebrow. "What can I do for you?" Leon asked.  
  
Claire smirked. "Well it boring around here, and is it a crime to want some one to talk to officer Kennedy?" Claire asked.  
  
Leon chuckled. "No I guess not I'm just glad to see that you are alright" Leon said then reclaimed his chair next to Claire.  
  
Claire smiled. "So tell me about your family." Claire said.  
  
Leon smiled but then sighed. "First I have to tell you something" Leon started.  
  
Claire paused and looked at Leon. "What the matter?" Claire asked.  
  
"Well.... I thought you should be the first to know.. I found out 2 days ago from my friend that Sherry has disappeared" Leon said.  
  
Claire gave Leon a confused look. "How could that be. She was in government protection" Claire said and stared at Leon.  
  
"Yeah I know... It's quite a mystery there was no sign of a struggle to get out infact it appears who ever took Sherry let her have time to pack her stuff and let her write a note to us. It is believed she went willingly" Leon explained.  
  
"Willingly? Who would Sherry go with...?" Claire asked.  
  
"This is when we get to the weirdest part. Sherry was able to write a note to you and me and it said that she was leaving with her dad and that she would see us again one day" Leon said.  
  
Claire shook her head. "Birkin is sapposta be dead" Claire said.  
  
Leon nodded. "I know. There is an investigation going on but so far they have very few clues. Hopely where ever Sherry is she is alright" Leon said.  
  
Leon and Claire talked for what seemed like an hour or so. They mostly talked about there families and what it was like for them growing up. Chris came in after a while and paused looking at Claire.  
  
"Claire good news, I can get you out of here! Dr. Chambers will take over your care and we can get you out of here via the helicopter" Chris said then arched at Claire and Leon. "What are you two doing in here?"  
  
Claire smirked. "We can get out of here?! Yes! We are not doing anything Chris. You're the one with the over active imagination" Claire said then looked at her brother.  
  
Chris smiled then folded his arms. "What ever Claire you just like to make me worry"  
  
Claire smiled. "Yeah Chris, that's right!" Claire said.  
  
"Ah come on Claire be nice on your brother. Don't make him worry he is an old guy" Leon said  
  
Chris arched an eyebrow at Leon. "Old..? Ain't you 21?" Chris said.  
  
"22 to be honest with you" Leon said.  
  
Chris looked at Claire. "That is it, he is too old for you.. Claire" Chris said.  
  
Claire giggled then rolled her eyes. "Then ain't Jill alittle young for you. She is 23" Claire asked an arched an eyebrow at her brother.  
  
Chris clucked then shrugged. "Well I'm older there is a difference plus I'm not with her"  
  
"Some difference" Claire said them smiled. "Thankz Bro when are we going to go?" Claire asked.  
  
"Some time tomorrow. I want you to get some rest you need it Claire tomorrow I'll bring my new Umbrella chopper around and pick up every one" Chris said.  
  
"Okey thanks big brother!" Claire said then laid back down again.  
  
Leon got to his feet. "Well it's 8:30 we should get back to the hotel" Leon said.  
  
"You mean you guys are going to leave me here alone with that doctor?" Claire said then got back up again,  
  
Chris sighed. "Well Leon your going to have to say I can't leave my dear sister alone with the doctor even if the doctor only wants to help her" Chris said.  
  
Leon looked at Claire. "I'll stay if you want me too but Chris don't you wanna stay" Leon said.

"Naah... I'm okay now... Claire is alright and plus I really wanna get some rest in a real bed" Chris said to Leon.  
  
Claire smiled then looked at Leon. "Will you stay please?" Claire said then lay back down.  
  


Leon smiled and shrugged. "I really don't think I have much of a choice" Leon stated.

  
Chris arched his eyebrow. "Alright you two, Leon don't keep Claire up all night" Chris said then walked out.  
  
"I'll try not to" Leon said then looked at Claire and smiled. 

  
-Two weeks later-  
  
Chris walked out to the sable with Dodger trailing at his feet. For the past 2 weeks Chris had split his time between the farm and taking care of his injured sister. Chris reached the barn and started grabbed the pitch fork and began to feed the animals in the sable. He paused as he reached the newest member of the farm a 2 year old work horse that Carlos gotten for 20 bucks of some bet.. The horses name was Duke and it could pull like no tomorrow. After Chris had feed all of the animals, he pondered about the idea of bring the horse out to town with the milk for the day. His truck was really low on gas and he didn't wanna take the van. Plus he could pick up some more gas in town and the horse looked like it could use some time out of its stable.  
  
"Well why not.. Mutt you wanna come to town with me and Duke?" Chris said then looked down at Dodger.  
  
Dodger waged his tail and spun around. Chris grabbed Duke's yoke and put it on him. Duke seemed excited to pull and kept biting at his bit really to go. Chris was almost about to pull the huge horse out of the sable before he caught sight of Jill standing there in his way.  
  
"Hello Jill" Chris said and walked past her towards the cart, with Duke in tow.  
  
Jill sidestepped out of the horse's way. "Chris do you ever think you work too hard?" Jill asked then looked at Chris.  
  
Chris backed Duke up into the cart. "I do what I can. It's not like I have better things to do" Chris said and began to tie Duke to the cart.  
  
Jill shook her head. "What are you going to do once Umbrella is done for Chris? I really don't see you farming for the rest of your life" Jill asked.  
  
Chris paused and looked at Jill. "Well I hope to settle down and get married to the woman I want.. Get Claire with some one mostly Leo.. You know so I don't have to worry about her any more.. Have a few kids" Chris said then shrugged, grabbing the milk containers and putting them into the back of the cart.  
  
Jill arched an eyebrow at Chris. "So who is the woman you want?" Jill asked.  
  
Chris smirked. "Full of questions today aren't we? Checking my mental health after what happened two weeks ago" Chris said then motioned Dodger into the back of the cart but realized he had disappeared. Chris paused. "Where did that mutt of Claire's go" Chris said.  
  
Jill shrugged. "Mental health..? Maybe... But are you going to answer my question?" Jill asked then eyed Chris.  
  
Chris sighed. "You really want to know?" Chris said as he grabbed Duke's lead.  
  
"Yeah I do" Jill said sternly.  
  
"Well you of course" Chris said. "So? What about it?"  
  
Jill smirked. "Chris Redfield, are proposing we go out on a date?" Jill asked.  
  
"Umm maybe.. Depends on your answer" Chris said a looked into Jill.  
  
Jill smirked. "Well I guess Yes.. If you truly want to, but only because you are handsome" Jill said and smiled warmly at Chris.  
  
"YEAH AND THAT IS THE ONLY THING HE HAS GOT GOING FOR HIM!" Claire yelled from the door way of the sables.  
  
Jill and Chris both paused and looked towards the doorway. Claire sat there in a wheel chair with Leon behind her and Rebecca to her left and Dodger to her right. Chris arched an eyebrow at his sister.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking you don't even got a date!" Chris yelled back then looked down at Jill.  
  
"I can so get one!" Claire yelled back.  
  
"I'd enjoy seeing you try. So Jill do you want to head to town with me and leave the kids behind?" Chris said.  
  
Jill smiled. "Sure I'd love too" Jill said.  
  
Chris helped her into the cart then got in himself. Duke started to pull the cart with no troubles, and Chris pulled up too the small group.  
  
"Claire aren't you sapposta be resting?" Chris asked.  
  
"I blame Leon... He said I need some fresh air" Claire said.  
  
Leon shrugged. "Doctors orders" Leon said he said pointing at Rebecca.  
  
"Yes it was my fault Chris.. Don't worry I'll handle every thing. You two just go to town and have fun... Chris you need that is Doctor's orders" Rebecca said then motioned Leon onward.  
  
Chris and Jill disappeared down the dirt road that lead to town. Leon nodded before he started to walk back towards the house pushing Claire. Rebecca and Dodger followed them. Claire sighed and looked back at Rebecca.  
  
"Do I have to be in the wheel chair I can walk you know" Claire protested.  
  
Rebecca nodded. "Yeah I guess. But if you get tried at any time I want you back in that house" Rebecca said.  
  
Claire grinned and slowly got out of the wheel chair. "I'm free!" Claire proclaimed.  
  
"Like I said don't push yourself Claire I'm going to go get a few thing done.. I want you back in bed by the time I get back." Rebecca warned.  
  
Claire nodded. "Sure Thing Becky!" Claire said then smirked.  
  
Rebecca arched her eyebrow then looked at Leon. "Make sure she is in bed" Rebecca said.  
  
Leon nodded. "I will. I promise" Leon said.  
  
Rebecca smiled at Leon then turned and walked off. Leon watched Rebecca walked off then turned and looked and Claire. Claire was playing with Dodger. Leon smiled and just stood there watching Claire. Claire paused and realizing Leon was staring at her.  
  
"Hey Leo, so when are you going to get hurt so I can replay you for your kindness?" Claire asked and sat down in the grass petting dodger.  
  
Leon chuckled then walked up and sat next to Claire. "Don't mention it Claire I'm more then happy to help you" Leon said then smiled at Claire.  
  
Claire smirked. "And why would that be Leo?" Claire asked then stared at Leon  
  
Leon paused, studying Claire a moment before he replied. "It must be love" Leon said.  
  
Claire nodded then to Leon surprise snuggled up to him. "I figured so. I guess it's because of _them_ we are so close" Claire said  
  
Leon shrugged. "Something tells me _they_ would be happy to see us together" Leon said and Claire nodded.  
  
They both knew it was true.  
  
THE END FOR NOW Muahahahahahaha!  
  
((This is the end of my first Resident Evil Fanfic… I had it posted before but I thought I would reedit it and add a few thing including a new chapter… Hope ya liked it.. I worked really hard to make it sound alright… I know it's not the best fanfic out there but I hope ya like it and please review… Also I'd like to thank AJ, Nilz, God, and Jake for your help and listening to me complaining about this fic. Also I just want to know that if you liked this fic I have wrote … But not edited the sequel to this story so if you want the sequel please say that in the reviews any ways I'm out of here it's been a long night working to get this all complete and chopped up into chapters I'm outta here Zya ~ Laura Kadington Kaist))


End file.
